Ishida's Burning aka The Digimon Story
by SoNiC1
Summary: FINISHED!!!!!! Season 01: Contains Yamachi, Taito, and a hint of Taishiro. The DDestand go on their adventure in the digiworld, but it hasn't turned out the way you thought it would, Twist at the end! Yaoi,Angst,Romance,Drama,bits of Darkness
1. When it all began....

When it all began....

* * *

  
AN :This fic will be based on Digimon 01 right when digimon 01 began.   
If you recognize some of the ideas for a fan fic in this story its because the beginning is just like another authors work I read (keep forgetting their name), and have copied to an extent there begining...im making up my own beginning based on someone else's idea.   
This fic will be based on everything that happens in 01 but the characters are more emotional and will act out their feelings more ;) (Just like most other Fan Fics)   
This is MAINLY a Taitao fic but I wont just do Taitao...ill probably even do some Tai/Sora Tai/Mimi [ What a Naughty boy Tai is! ;-) ] also some Izzy/Mimi and anything else that fits in...but to tell you the truth I don't know what will happen until I type it =P 

01/6/01 : This chapter is the worst chapter of the whole series, its got the most spelling errors, bad puntuation, and its short with NO Cliffhanger so.....don't be put off. 

Please Read and Review so I can make more chapters ^_^ 

**I now have a Beta reader! My writing should improve! :)  
Thankyou beta reader!!!!**   


* * *

  
::Disclaimer::   
I DO NOT (although I wish I did) OWN DIGIMON!   
Digimon and all its copyrights,characters,trademarks are owned by Taoi,FoxKids,Bandi probably some others I forgot to mention.   
Please don't sue me because If you do you would just loose money because I'm not rich, you'll get $ 20 max and that wont pay enough to   
pay back your expenses! Heck I'm not even old enough to be sued =)   
By the way I improved this chapter by adding on some words to make more sence of the story, also corrected like 40 spelling errors!   
Ok OK! Ill stop talking now and get to the story! 

* * *

  
---Tai's Point of View ---

I wave good-bye to my mother as I step into the noisy bus, everywhere was full except one in front beside where I was standing so I sat there, not even bothering to look up at the person I was sitting next to, I said "hi" in a quiet voice still not looking at them...I guess I was shy at the time...I have never been on camp before and I never really wanted to go to camp before anyway, but my mother insisted that I go this year to get away from the complications of every day holiday life, and mostly to make friends, mum said it would be nice to have friends that weren't from soccer practice or from my class.   
Yeah easy!   
It will be a piece of cherry pie with chocolate sprinkles on top if I act like this the whole time!   
I didn't really need more friends, I liked the ones I have already, like Izzy and Sora and...Thats it..Maby this wasn't such a bad idea after all?   
My thoughts where interupted by a voice a little deeper than mine reply "hi" and then another voice with a high kind'f squeaky voice echo "hi".   
I looked up totally confused and saw two blond boys sitting next to me.   
One looked my age (about 11-12 years old) and one looked like he was 7 years old.   
The little boy asked "what's your name?" "Taichi, but you can call me Tai, and yours?" I replied nervosly.   
"My name is Takeru but my friends call me T.K, and this is my big brother Matt".   
There was no reply form the older boy he just smiled then turned to looked out the window.   
I hear the bus doors close and I look straight ahead as I hear the noise of the bus driving off.   
I take a last look at my mother and little sister before they vanished out of view then looked back straight ahead of me.   
I didn't notice it at first but I could just hear T.K whispering to his big brother, I could see out of the corner of my eye Matt shaking his head, probaly nothing much, well that's what I thought anyway.   
After a few seconds Matt shook his head again and then T.K asked "Tai how old are you?"   
"I'm 11 but ill be 12 soon, how 'bout you?" I replied   
"I'm 8 and my big brother is 12, he's been 12 for two weeks now." T.K ended.   
Then T.K asked one of the...well...one of those questions you don't hear everyday..."Tai will you be my brothers friend? Matt doesn't have very many, and he - oooooww" T.K was cut off by Matt when he pinched T.K's neck as if to say 'Shut up T.K'.   
I didn't know how to respond, if I should respond or if his little brother was just trying to embarrass his older brother.   
My question was answered when Matt looked over my way and said "Take no notice of my younger brother, he's just trying to impress me somehow but its not working".   
T.K looked up at his older brother and glared at him. Then T.K looked over at me again, smiled and shrugged. I didn't know what this smile meant though, it was just a casual friendly smile, so I shrugged it off and looked back wondering if any of my other friends had come on this bus.   
Well I spotted Izzy and his busy typing on his computer, he's always at that thing, then there was Sora a soccer friend of mine, and Mimi who was talking about who knows what was 'in fashion' today with a group of girl's.   
'Oh well at least I wont be alone... not...alone...' I thought as I drifted off to sleep on my seat.¨ 

---Matt's Point of View ---

As I look out the window of the bus could see the endless line of buildings, there where office buildings, apartments , houses and all those other things like shops, cars, people...alot of people... and...well thats all I can bother picking out right now. I turn and look down at my young brother sitting on my lap and I see that he's reading, or trying to read some names tagged on this bus, we don't get much tagging here, this must be one of the cheap-no-security-downtown-slow-all-noise buses. T.K looked up at me and asked "Wha' ya thinkin'?" I wasn't really thinking about anything, I was lost in my day dreaming world, sometimes I would forget everything I day dreamt about, but that was only when I was in my room staring at the sealing of my bedroom or sitting on the couch watching informershals and boring pointless cartoons.   
I didn't really pay much attention to anything around me and as you may have picked up I'm not very social. My brother tried to embarrass me almost purposely by *Trying* no, *hinting* no ,*wanting* no, *telling* Tai, the boy that sat next to us on the bus to be friends with me, he said to Tai, "Tai will you be my brothers friend? Matt dose not have very many, and he -" I stopped him before I could say any more. I just pinched him on the neck warning him to stop. T.K did exaggerate on how many friends I really did have because he said 'Matt dose not have very many' but really I didn't have any at all. I never wanted any and I did not need them now! I had a reputation for being the to-cool-to-care attitude, that was true when it came to society, but when it was my brother T.K I really did deep down care about him, although I didn't want to even admit it to myself, if someone else said that to me by now they would be off to hospital with cuts, bruises, and one, or two very black eyes. I guess other people would just think it was just some silly brotherly annoyance or he's trying to make a fool out of me for whatever reason. That's why I didn't mind as much, and it wasn't as if I wanted any friends anyway, yep, I kept telling that to myself to make sure it sunk in there forever. The bus comes to a stop as we finally arrive at camp. Thank goodness for that! Ten more minuets of the noisy bus and children yelling as if it was a shouting contest, I think I would have thrown up. The bus doors open and I see T.K already taking the honors of waking Tai, just as well I wasn't going to wake him anyway. As far as I was concerned I didn't care if he went with the bus till the end of its routine because I knew he probably didn't care either anyway. Taichi was conveniently blocking our exit and let the mob of excited school kids exited the bus in a wild pushing and shoving frensey. Actually I was glad I was not in that mob because it looked like you where going to get beaten up because of all the kids pushing and shovin', I'm not surprised they want off the bus because I want off just as much as they did, well I didn't really, to be honest I wanted to drive back home I never wanted to goto camp but my little brother reaaaallllyyy reeeeaaalllly wanted to go to put it in is words, and the only way he was going is if I went. I saw Tai wave to some people that walked passed as he wait patently for everyone to get passed, I guess Tai had some friends already on this trip not that I cared but it meant I didn't have to worry about him being my *friend* anymore he had others to keep him company. Tai moves out of the bus and looks back at me and gives me a smile. I just looked away and followed my brother off the bus. Is it me or is it colder than usual this morning?   
**   


* * *

Ok that's chapter one finished Monday 23 April 2001 at 9:00 pm. BUT! WHERE IS THE CLIFFHANGER YOU ASK?...well I could not think up anything this early into the story so be THANKFULL! Because next chapter you wont be that lucky! ;-)   
I am not a perfect typer and sometimes there are typos in my work so just ignore them   
If you come across one.   
Please don't flame about this fic becoming a Yaoi fic because I don't want to know, I'm already   
handing some old flames out to people that want a good laugh soo...maby one or two would be ok =)   
Flaming/Criticism about my work is welcome to a extent, example don't send flames saying "THAT SUCKED YOU NEED TO LEARN TO WRITE".   
Those will become fire food to keep me warm at night, at least tell me what I did wrong ^^¨   
  
  



	2. Head first onto File Island!

Head first onto File Island!   


* * *

Here is the second part to my 'Digimon Story' series.   
I have added to characters that don't belong to the show in this part, don't worry they are just some of Mimi's school friends she hangs out with, kinda like the 'Popular Porrade' =)   
I hate describing girls because I don't know what they wear every day! *Blushes* So I only describe one of them because she is a main added character in this chapter.   
Also I changed a part in Mimi's point of view, instead of 'Afterwards we are assigned to our cabins,'   
I replaced it with 'Afterwards the girls are assigned to our cabins,'.   
And heh fixed 1000's of spelling errors ^^;;   
including cloths, cloths was supposed to be clothes! My spell checker got it all wrong :/ STUPID STUPID SPELL CHECKER

Update 9/5/01:   
•1• I decided to give everyone their own text colour to make it easier ( or harder ) to read. (If your viewing this on FanFiction.net colour wont show)   
•2• ****** Means a little bit of time passes   
•3• _This means I wont change the colour of the person talking cos I dont want you to know yet :P_

Colour codes: Tai is _Blue_   
Matt is _Black_   
Mimi is _Peach_   
T.K is _Grey_   
Izzy is _Red_   
Extras are always_Green_

I know not the best colours in the world but im trying to find ones that are possible to red, I hate reading yellow text on white it hurts my eyes so..yeah..   
By the way I improved this chapter by adding on some words to make more sense of the story, also   
corrected like 40 spelling errors!   
Ok OK! Ill stop talking now and get to the story!

* * *

  
::Disclaimer::   
I DO NOT (although I wish I did) OWN DIGIMON!   
Digimon and all its copyrights,characters,trademarks are owned by Taoi,FoxKids,Bandi probably some   
others I forgot to mention.   
Please don't sue me because If you do you would just loose money because I'm not rich, you'll get $   
20 max and that wont pay enough to   
pay back your expenses! Heck I'm not even old enough to be sued =) 

* * *

_--Mimi's Point Of View--_

"Your pink cowboy hat is totally cool, it totally matches your outfit and nail polish" Nina told me as we where walking with our other two friends 'Kathryn' and 'Tony'. Nina was about as tall as Mimi, she wore a orange top and a deep blue dress. Nina had black shoes on with orange tops on the lassies and some glasses ##A/N They look kinda like Joe's glasses in Digimon 02## with a tint of green in the lens. Nina at the time was my best friend, we shared the same likes and dislikes and we always had something to talk about. We where all being assembled outside on a field right next to the dorm rooms we where sleeping in. I had been on camp with Nina before but this time we decided to do something we never ever would probably ever do again in our lives! That's why we where going to try it this time I guess. We where going to spend one of the nights in a tent that we bought with us. Daddy was so proud that I was going to live 'rough' for ONE WHOLE night that he took me shopping and bought me these cool clothes for camp! Nina also went on a last minute shopping spree to stock up on some clothes and some little things like makeup, chippys, extra clothes and some card games and some more chippys. I supplied some food, the tent and some magazines to read. We reach the meeting area and after 5 minuets of waiting the teacher starts welcoming us to the camp and yelling out a endless list of rules. Afterwards the girls are assigned to our cabins, it was lucky I got to go with with Nina, it wasn't certain that I would end up with her, but we where at least going to stay in the tent together. Afterwards we had free time till 4pm while glancing at my watch its only 12:47pm! So Nina and I went to our cabin and unloaded our stuff. Our room was pretty big for a dorm room it had one window and the walls where painted white, the roof was made of wood and there where 4 beds with about 10 inches separating each. We where with some other girls but they wanted to unpack later and people call me lazy! After we unpack we decided that we would sit under a tree reading some magazines and go 'boy watching'. I spotted Tai playing soccer with some of his friends, he was in my class so I knew him well. I asked Nina what she thought of Tai and and she made a funny face at me and poked her tong out in disgust, I just giggled back the she finally spoke "You expect me to think a a running hair-ball is cute?!" I giggle again as we looked out for more boys. Some where cute but some where...not soo cute....like this boy named Joe he could be cute...but he had to loose the glasses (or get better ones) change his clothes and finally get a better haircut. Then I saw Kathryn,   
I waved and ran towards her bumping into a boy with blond hair and knocking him down. 

I fell on top of his chest and our eyes met. It was totally embarrassing!! I got so angry "WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!"I said as I stood up. He quickly replied _"Im sorry but you where the one that was running like a lunatic and crashed into where I was walking!"_ By this time people close by where looking at us and I decided not to get all annoyed on the first day of camp and stomped off back to Nina making a "Humph" noise as I stomped away. I reached my destination and I saw Nina trying to hide a smile on her face, "What are you looking at?" It was quite obvious what she was looking at but instead she replied "Its not what im looking at Mimi its what you did" "Yeah well I cant help it if some stupid boy crashes into ME" I replied "No its not that.." Nina shot back I blinked, then what was it I did wrong? "Its just that you blew one chance at meeting a cute boy already!" She started to laugh a bit "and...its only...2 hours into the camp" Nina was giggling more, not laughing hard it wasn't that funny. I didn't get a close look at him, I hardly remember what he looked like, but I knew at the time who ever I bumped into was not cute but a stupid, clumsy, think-im-a-cool-guy that thinks he can do what he wants. I certainly didn't think he was cute, or if he was ugly, but Nina like him so I guess he had something special about him. Nina points to him, he's sitting under a tree playing a harmonica, or that's what it looked like from over here. He was about 50 feet away from us and he sat there alone. "Matt looks sad" Nina said still pointing at him. "Matt? you know this boy?" 

--==Tai's Point of View==-- 

All my fellow team mates cheered as I shot the winning goal. I received some pats on the back and the occasional 'Great Shot' or 'Good Game' from the opposition. We were having a Boys VS Girls Soccer game and we almost lost 3/4 of the way through until James shot a goal drawing the score at 5 all and going overtime. I decided to head back to my cabin, whoops I just remembered! So far I don't have a cabin!   
Apparently someone got into the schools computers and changed who was with who and mixed boys and girls in the cabins. So far they have all the girls in their cabins but us boys being the 'Gentialmen' we are expected to be, had to wait till all girls had Cabins and nice Cosy Beds. Hmm what to do...im too tired to play, and it looks like everyone is pooped out so there goes the fun, I scan the area to see if I could find anyone I know and find Izzy on a bench typing on his laptop alone so I decide to go over and see what's up. As I reach my destination I notice a boy I met on the bus sitting under a tree playing what looked like a harmonica, ahh yes now I remember his name its 1Matt! He didn't seem to friendly on the bus but his brother sure was nice. I sit next to Izzy who is st1artled by me, I guess he never heard me coming. "Hey Izzy what's up dude?" I say in my normal friendly voice, "Hi Tai, nothing much" was his reply his attention still focused on the device in frount of him. I decided to at least find out if he's all right, camp isn't his thing and I don't think he really wanted to go. 

Tai--"What ya doin'?"   
Izzy--"Im programming something that will allow me to chat to my internet friends on a secure line using my portable satellite connection and also send files at high speed without-" 

Heh wrong question I knew I would never understand a word he said even if I asked him to simplify it. 

Tai--"Ahh Yeah..umm...do you wanna play something or something?"   
Izzy--"No thanks im fine Tai." 

I could see this wasn't going anywhere so I decided to leave it. 

Tai--"Ok then im going to head of now"   
Izzy--"Oh and Tai, you know if you need to talk, you can talk to me."   
Tai--"Uhh...thanks" 

With that I walked off to Matt's direction, that was strange and very... unlike Izzy he would never say anything like that. 

T.k-- "Hey Tai!" 

I could see T.K run over to me with a happy look on his face. 

Tai-- "Hey T.K what's up?" 

As he reached me he stopped running and he spoke in a quieter voice. 

T.K-- "Would you pretty pretty please do me a favour and show me how to play soccer like you do?" 

Oh well I guess there isn't much else to do 

Tai--"Sure T.K now you control the ball like this and--" 

_--Matt's Point of View--_

I was interrupted playing my harmonica when a soccer ball decided to hit my side, I guess its just not my day, first I crash into this 'crazy-loony-brains-so-puney-girl' who gets all aggressive because SHE bumped into me and got an 1/8 of the camps attention on us for 4 seconds wich she acted like it embarrised her to hell, now this.   
I look up and see my little brother run up to me. 

T.K--"Sorry Matt, Tai was just teaching me how to play soccer like he does! Pretty cool huh?!"   
Excitement clearly in his voice.   
Matt--"I guess, whatever makes you happy"   
I said in a plain emotionless tone. He looked disappointed for a second and then went back to playing with Tai. If I didn't know any better Id say he tried to get my attention and it worked too. I felt jealous because my little brother was having fun with another kid that he met only a few hours ago who happens to be very popular around everyone and might I add a good few years older! My thoughts where yet again intoruped when another soccer ball hit me but this time in the chest and it hit hard. 

Tai-- "Hey sorry man, I think the ball likes you or something" 

Tai was was grinning a cheeky grin and I didn't like it.   
Stupid Tai! Who dose he think he is anyway!   
I stood up putting my harmonica in my back pocket and looked back at him. 

Matt-- " Tai, the ball dose not like me, you are the one who kicked it into me so stop being a dumbass about it ok?"   
Tai-- "Hey lighten up a bit I was only joking its not like I WANTed to hurt you its just--"   
Matt-- "--Oh shut up so we can forget about ok! "   
I said cutting him off and walking off to find a safer spot. What was I anyway? A target for people to hit whenever they want geezz...   
I heard a whistle then a horn being blown at full volume, in between noises I herd a man say "All boys come in we have your cabin and tent arrangements now!"   
Well I guess that's my que. 

******* 

"Joe, Izzy, John and Sam will take cabin number B3 dorm 4"   
A man was yelling out everyones, no wait all the boys names and sending them to their cabins to finaly unpack. 

"Jerry, Hunjinn, Max and Sebastian will take the cabin B4 dorm 1 and T.K, Matt, Tai will take the dorm oppisit that one, in dorm 2" 

Something fishy is going on here, how is it that I happen to be with T.K and Tai? 

I grab my bags, no very very heavy bags and head to my dorm.   
Im first there and dump my bags and look to see where the other two had got to.   
Well there is T.K trying his best to carry bags full of junk, mother has a habbit of putting 'All the stuff you will never need on a camping trip' in your bags, so I go decide to lend him a hand. As I get close to T.K I grab two of the heavest bags, and boy they where heavy! 

T.K-- "Thanks Matt, mum packed 10 too meany 'just in case items' I think."   
I smile back at him in reply   
Matt-- "Yes, I know what mum's like"   
Truth is though, I really don't know much about her at all, only a few details from when I was young.   
We are about 20 feet away from our cabin, we are walking on grass and just in frount of the cabin is a gravel path that connects to all the other cabins.   
Matt-- "T.K, I can't help noticing that you and that other boy is in our same cabin group"   
I look down at my brother, but he dose not look back he just looks strate ahead.   
T.K-- "Well...the orgonisers where accepting requests and I thought you wanted to be with me and..Tai..."   
Matt-- "T.K...what makes you think I need any friends, its ovious that you are setting me up"   
By this time we reached the cabbin entence.   
T.K--"Matt, although you dont want to admit it I know you want a friend!"   
Matt-- "NO T.K YOUR WRONG IM FINE HOW I AM! NEXT TIME DON'T THINK ABOUT ME AND _DO NOT _TAKE LIBERTYS FOR ME!"   
T.K --"Fine..."   
T.K looked like he was trying to hide himself from looking hurt, and he was quite good at it to, the only reason I know, is because I do that alot as well, I never let ANY person see me cry or feel sad, maby im loosing my touch T.K noticed somthing inside me that I can't even figure out...or maby its a brother thing... 

_--Tai's Point Of View--_

I come out of my hiding place and see T.K standing just outside the doorway where they had stoped walking. Matt took off somewhere and left T.K. Man some brother he was, T.K went to alot of trubble trying to impress his older brother, and whenever he tryed Matt always grabed it and smashed it on the ground. How did I know? T.K explained why he wanted Matt to have friends, and quite honestly up untill now I thought he was kinda cool, but just very shy. But now I wonder if he really is a nice person at all. T.K was starting to cry I could hear little sobs coming from his little mouth, he was trying to stop them but he was too upset to restrain himself from stopping. 

Tai-- "Hey T.K don't cry"   
T.K-- "Im not crying ok!" He protested   
Tai-- "Maby Matt really dose not need a friend T.K maby he wants to be alone."   
T.K-- "...No...I can see it in him hes lonely hes always sad..I..wish mum and ...dad...didn't breakup"   
Tai-- "What? You live seperate?"   
T.K-- ....   
Tai-- "T.K?"   
T.K-- "Im going for a walk"   
Tai-- "Why? Want me to come?"   
T.K-- "Matt told me when he needs to figure somthing out or if hes plain sad he goes for walks. And no thanks Ill go alone"   
Tai-- "I guess, whatever makes you happy" 

T.K looked up at me in suprise, what did I say?   
After a few second he tears his gase from mine and I watch his retreating back.   
Well....so much for the 'Making new friends outside of class part'   


I glance at the clock inside our dorm and notice its 3:50pm, oh well a 10 min walk for T.K will do him good. I grab my bags and drag them inside and start unpacking, trying not to think of what will happen tonight when I see T.K and Matt again. 

_--Izzy's Point of View--_

Hmm this stupid bug wont stop appearing, maby If I change line 9000 ELSE PRINT "Connection Sucessful" and make a line 9010:   
9000 IF A$ = TRUE THEN PRINT "Connection Istablished" ELSE GOT LINE 9010   
9010 PRINT "Sorry A connection Error occored" 

So far my BASIC programming had a few bugs in it but I was almost done, now to try it out.   
I clicked the "Connect " button and prayed that I had washed all the bugs out of this stupid programme, if it dosn't, programmers will be calling me 'Bill Gates Jr', the computer programmer without bug-spray!   
Yes it worked! Finaly a programme made by me with -- oh NO DONT DO THIS TO ME!   
My computers battery ran out just as I connected to AiM, Ahh No I didn't get to save it!!   
I knew I sould have saved it before running it, oh well at least that game of triggernomitry was fun.   
Joe-- "Hello there" 

I glance up to see a boy with glasses carring a 'First Aid' bag. 

Joe-- "I knowticed that you where in my dorm group, well actuly I went out to find you because I didn't know you and wanted to meet you, My names Jyo but my friends call me Joe" 

Izzy--"Uhh Hi, my name is Koushiro but my friends call me Izzy" 

I smile since I praticly just repeated the same sentiance he just did. 

I hear a ladys voice, I think its one of the helpers because its not somone I reconise. 

"Time to head to your cabins" 

Joe-- "Well I guess we better get going before we get in troubble"   
I follow Joe into our dorm, I notice that he has everything the cargivers and teachers had in terms of first aid, food and misc items.   
All I needed was my basic toothbrush, soap ,shampoo, sleeping bag, pillow, laptop and books on 'Phononanoms that can't be explained by science'. 

Joe-- "Well although its sill early im going to sleep for the night I hope you don't mind, you never know what will happen on comping trips, we may go hiking so I need my sleep, we may even need to do climing and well it always help to be prepared" 

Some guy this was, he was prepared for World War 3 and work as a Medic.   
**** 

_--Tai's Point of View--_

I wake form my sleep reluctintly and looked at the clock that was visable because the moonlight was shining through the window, Its 11:55PM. I knowtice little shadows the size of marbles falling, must be raining light tonight. Ohh speeking of rain I need to use the boys room.   
I hear some movment below me, oh im on a bumk by the way and T.K is below me and there is one more bed beside him wher Matt sleeps. 

Matt-- "Hey T.K is that you?" 

I was about to awncer 'no its just me' when T.K awncerd 

T.K-- "Yeah" 

I hold my scilence so I don't disturb them. And before anyone accuses me of ease-dropping im not! I want to...ok im ease-dropping but what harm could it do? 

Matt-- "Oh ok did I wake you?"   
T.K-- "No why?"   
Matt-- "Oh nothing I just need to go pee thats all"   
T.K-- "Umm Matt thats why I woke up, could you walk me to the bathroom I don't like walking alone at night" 

Gee what a coinsidence. I swear I gotta go now, I can't wait till they get back soo... 

Tai-- "Not if I get there first!"   
I jump down almost steping on Matt and race to the door. 

Matt-- "Tai! What the hell?"   
Tai-- "Hey dude I gotta go NOW you can wait!" 

I open the door and walk down the hallway and out of our cabin...but what I found was..very v-v-VERY w-w-w-wrong... 

_--T.K's Point of View--_

I almost peed my pants I got such a fright. Tai just jumped down from his bunk almost landing on my brother and darted out the door. 

Matt-- "Well..That....Was...Interesting"   
I giggle loud enough for my brother to look back at me with a smile on his face, A SMILE!   
First time he did that since I have seen him. Last time I saw my brother in real flesh and blood was years ago when mum and dad broke us up, he looked over his sholder as we walked further and further apart. I don't want to talk about it right now, I kinda dont wanna remember it. 

Matt-- "Come on shorty ill walk ya" 

Shorty, normaly I would hate being called that but because it came from Matt I loved it soo much, It ment that he still had a sence of humor so he can't be feeling bad witch I never want him to be.   
So I just smile at him and he holds out his right hand to help me up, I accept the hand with my left hand grab hold of his and he helps me up.   
We walk down the hallway and reach the door only to find Tai just outside staring into space. 

Matt-- "Hey Tai whats wrong?"   
Tai looks back at me and my brother, his face full of suprise.   
Tai-- "Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG? TAKE A LOOK AT THE GROUND THEN AT THE SKI!!" 

What I saw shocked me and my brother equaly it was....SNOWING!?!? 

I have no idea what just happend so I instictivly ask some advice in a typical chilish way. 

T.K-- "Whats happend Matt? Why is it snowing? Isn't it summer? How can it be snowing if its summer?   
I thought it was impossible to snow in summer! Boy-o-boy will Izzy be proven how wrong he is. It is snowing right isn't it Matt? Im not dreeming, can you pinch me? I wonder if this is a joke. " 

Tai and Matt where looking at me with blank faces as if they didn;t belive I could handle saying all that at a time like this. Hey what can I say? Im a growing boy I need to know these things...there are alot of things I want to ask my brother about that I can't ask mum Its somthing you ither ask your brother , (if you have one) Dad, or best friend but I can't ask dad or my friend too embarr, oops off topic heh where where we oh yeah snow! I love snow......oh yeah... 

Matt-- "Its probibly just a phononanomnanamanm-blah howeverr you say that wacky word"   
Tai-- "Yeah probibly....Hey look there is Izzy in line for the boys room" 

The bathroom was a seperate building everyone had to share, it was stupid though the girls cabins had their own bathrooms in them, oh well I guess its part of that 'gentailman' thing people encorage at school....you know girls get better everything? 

Tai starts walking off and Matt follows close behind 

When we reach the bathroom 40 feet away from our cabin we see Joe come out and Izzy about to go in next. 

T.K-- "Hey Izzy, can YOU figure out whats happening?"   
Matt-- "Izzy? T.K you know him?"   
T.K-- "Yeah Tai was talking to me on the bus remember?" 

What was he in? A Daydreem? It was way too noisy for even a deaff person to manage to daydreem. 

Matt-- "Uhh yeah now I remember hes that...guy"   
Izzy-- "My names Izzy, oh yeah you know that already but I gotta go right now, Ill talk after." 

Izzy goes in and lockes the door behind him.   
Tai-- "Matt thats Iz- yeah you know, hes a really smart kid, probibly the best in our school and maby even this camp, but hes smartest at computers thats why you saw a laptop on his back."   
Matt-- "Actuly I didn't notice the laptop. I see why you ask him then T.K" 

I nod in agreement.   
Brrrrr its fr fr freeeezzzziiinnnngg. Its like we are standing in out super frezzer at home, but insted we are out side.   
I hear a flush and the door opens as Izzy steps out.   
Tai already starting to move toward the door, but I quickly run as fast as I could without slipping and beat him to the door and close it behimnd me.   
A cheeky smile grew on my face since Tai will have to wait abit longer. Hey Tai and Matt are alone, that is if Izzy is still braving the cold, so maby I could take a little longer and see what happens.   
Tai-- "Hey T.K I was next, come on open the door"   
Hehe this was funny.   
T.K-- "Sorry but your too slow Tai, I wont be long, I gust need to go for a quick pee"   
Tai-- "Yeah your right, Its sopssed to be ladys first right, look man-uh-lady Im sorry" 

Tai was only joking of corse because I could hear some sarcazzum mixed in with some supressed giggling. 

T.K-- "No I was told it goes 'Ladys last makes things go fast' "   
Tai-- "Whatever T.K just get on with it" 

I turn around and lift the seat up, pull my pants down and... 

_--Matt's Point of View--_

The event that just occored before my eyes was quite funny..for once.   
My brother just beat the fastest soccer player to the bathroom. 

Tai-- "Your brother shure has a way with getting what he want's" 

I smile, its not the first time he's done this sort of thing, im lucky to have a brother like him. 

Matt-- "Yeah he shure dose, and hes not bad at it eather"   
Tai-- "Yeah..."   
Tai-- "You know your one lucky boy to have a brother like him, hes soo funny, brave and most importantly friendly. You should take more interest in what your brother wants to show you and not ignore it"   
Wooo back up, let me think about what he just said. 

'You know your one lucky boy to have a brother like him' yeah thats right no one else could ever replace him. 

'hes soo funny, brave and most importantly friendly' Ok there are to point of views to this. One is Tai is trying to be friendly by stating the truth, and then there is the fact that he pointed out 3 different things im not, im not.   
(1) Brave   
(2) Funny   
(3) and im defiantly NOT Friendly, witch happens to be the important factor. 

'You should take more interest in what your brother wants to show you and not ignore it' 

Ok it was ok to tell me how good my brother was, BUT I DONT NEED NO DAMN ADVISE FROM TAI ON HOW TO BE A BROTHER!! 

I give him an angry look in the eyes.   
Matt-- "Tai don't ever tell me how-to raise my brother, I dont need advise from someone who dosn't have one"   
Tai-- "I have a sister!" Tai protested   
Matt-- "So its still different" I shot back   
Tai-- "No its not, well maby a little but it dosn't mean I don't know how too look after my sibling, ae Izzy...."   
Tai-- "..Izzy?? Where did he go? He couldn't have gotten back to the cabins so fast"   
Matt-- "Maby he got cold and went inside"   
Tai-- "No, he would never go anywhere without saying so, even if it was only a 'Im going inside'"   
Well it was kinda strange that Izzy was no where to be seen since the cabin was quite far away, and he could definantly not have gotten there by now 

Hmmm I wonder whats taking T.K so long? 

Matt-- "T.K are you still in there?" 

T.K-- "Yeah I'll be out in a second" 

What was he doing?   
I see the door open and T.K stepping out...is he blushing? 

Tai-- "Hey T.K what took ya?"   
T.K-- "Well...umm...I..was...I got....distracted"   
Yep he is, he was looking down at the snow trying to hide his blushing, but what I couldn't figure out was why.   
T.K-- "Im going to go in now its cold" 

What! And not have me excort you? 

Matt-- "Uhh T.K do you want me to come with you?"   
T.K-- "No Matt..umm...I mean im ok" 

A-huh right little bro...   
T.K slowly starts to walk in the direction of the cabin.   
I look back at Tai who seems to be just as clueless as me, and probibly confussed. 

Tai-- "Good night T.K"   
I look back at T.K to expect an awncer, but all he did was wave the back of his hand, not even turning around. Maby I should talk to him when we get back to the cabin.   
Then it hits me, what if Tai has somthing to do with this. 

I turn back to see Tai looking at T.K, his face looks as if hes trying to think. He looks back at me and shrugs. Ok Tai must know somthing but im afraid to ask, but I have to before he goes into the bathroom incase I need to goto T.K now. 

Matt-- "Hey uhh..Tai....did my brother say anything to you I may not know about?" 

Tai shakes his head and awncers.   
Tai-- "No uhh I don't think so anyway"   
Matt-- "What did he talk to you about?"   
Tai looks back at T.K   
Tai-- "He..."   
I see panic in Tais eyes   
Matt-- "What!?"   
I look back and try to find where T.K should be walking.   
Tai-- "Hes gone? Where did he go?"   
I can't see him eather....HECK WHERE IS HE!   
Tai & Matt -- "T.K! "   
Matt-- "We have to find him! Lets go"   
Tai--"Izzy! T.K! Joe! ANYONE!"   
No reply...Damn it if anything happend to my brother I would....what if hes been kiddnapped! With Izzy and some other unsuspecting children! 

_Tai's Point of View_

First Izzy now T.K where could they have goto?   
I see Matt start to run into the direction that T.K been. 

Tai-- "Hey wait up you don't know whats out there!"   
Matt-- "Well HURRY YOU ASS UP!!" 

That did it now I just wanted to run up and give him a black eye but decided against it. He's oviously scared that somthing happend to his brother, but I think hes playing a trick on us he hasn't told me about.I break out into a sprint after Matt. Just before I catch upto Matt I see him take off into the sky! What the hell??????? I hear a very faint screem fade away. 

I think im going crazzy...or maby Its my mind saying 'If you don't go the the bathroom right now im gonna make you scared!!', ok that counts as being crazy. Maby I just imagined it. 

Tai-- "Matt? Where did you go? Hey this isn't funny you know!"   
I walk over to where Matt WAS. Suddinly I feel the earth vanish from under my feet and find myself falling into the night sky.   


___________   
End of Chapter: 

End Notes-- 

_Sunday 20/5/01_

There All done ! For those of you who havent been reading and waiting for the next chapter before this update I had only done up to _'T.K looked like he was trying to hide himself from looking hurt, and he was quite good at it to, the only reason I know, is because I do that alot as well, I never let ANY person see me cry or feel sad, maby im loosing my touch T.K noticed somthing inside me that I can't even figure out...or maby its a brother thing...'_

Ok there are like 100 spelling errors but I can't be bother with them right now, I trust you guys will get the idea. 

Also sorry if I dissapointed you all by cutting off T.K just before he was gonna....go to the..bathroom...I know some of you are curious ;) ;-) to what happens when I boy goes but...what is there to know? And really some people don't want to know. What was T.K doing anyway? I don't know ither! It just kinda slipped into the screen :) 

And last but not least. That was beleive it or not a CLIFF HANGER!   
Yes we all know what happens next but this is not a chapter that goes into the Digi-world.   
i.e   
Chapter 1 = The 'Bus ride' to camp   
Chapter 2 = All about what happens in camp   
Chapter 3 = The digi team are taken to the digiworld and meet there digimon etc. Ahh oops didn't mean to wright that ^^;; 

_Friday 11/5/01_

I decided not to re-read my work for some weaird reason. BIG mistake, I found so meany errors you guys would of had to put up with and im sorry, anyway Ill get back to wrighting my fic.   


_Thursday 10/5/01_

Looks like I did it again, Im sorry but im suffering from a bit of writers block and im fighting over desitions of whats going to happen next, I have not finished this chapter yet and im only 1/2 way through but I thought you guys would like to see an update so here ya go =) 

Also sorry about changing text layout but the otherone I was using I thought was not working very well. As you may have noticed In chapter 1 everything needs fixing up, its very messy. 

Also my school is going on camp next week so Ill be able to put some exciting things that happen ( if any....not likely) from that camp. And for those who think im wrighting a 'DigiDestand go on camp' fic I plan on sending the Digi team to the Digiworld at the end of this chapter.   
After that ill be wizzing through the chapters like...somthing fast...like SoNiC the HeDgEhOg, this improvising stuff is harder than I thought =/ 

(If your viewing this on FanFiction.net colour wont show)   



	3. Tai,Matt,Izzy and Joe. Are they friends?...

**Tai, Matt, Izzy and Joe   
Are they friends?   
Or are they foe?**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


By popular demand here is Chapter 3! 

And just to make it even more confusing. The girls don't appear until .......not telling ^_^   


Notes: 

**** means some time has passed 

Here are the Rookie Digimon information incase you don't know them.   
Tsunomon - Matt's digimon - Digivolvs into Gabumon   
Koromon - Tai's digimon - Digivolvs into Agumon   
Tokomon - T.K's Digimon - Digivolves into Pataman   
Bakumon - Joe's Digimon - Digivolves into Gomamon   
Tanemon - Mimi's Digimon - Digivolves into Palmon   
Motimon - Izzy's Digimon - Digivolves into Tentomon   
Yokomon - Sora's Digimon - Digivolves into Biyomon 

::Disclaimer::   
I DO NOT (although I wish I did) OWN DIGIMON!   
Digimon and all its copyrights,characters,trademarks are owned by Taoi,FoxKids,Bandi probably some   
others I forgot to mention.   
Please don't sue me because If you do you would just loose money because I'm not rich, you'll get $   
20 max and that wont pay enough to pay back your expenses! Heck I'm not even old enough to be sued =)   


* * *

_--Joe's point of view--_

Ouch!! My head hurts. Where am I?   
Have I been out all night?, there is daylight...and It looks like its morning.   
I can see trees all around me and I could feel grass under my hands.   
I quickly get up and look around, all I see is bush bush...more bush.....hey there's my Med Bag!   
I'll need that! Lucky I got some food and medical supplies, at least I know im not going to starve to death.   
I walk over to my white bag with the red cross on it and pick it up.   
Doesn't look like anything's damaged...I zip the bag closed and look up over a bush when this furry animal type thing pounces on me! Ahh! Im gonna get eaten for brekfast! I try to get it of me but it wont budge, so I do the next thing that came into my mind. I screamed! 

Joe-- "HHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!!!!!!" 

"Its ok Joe, I'm not going to hurt you"

Huhh? Did I just hear that? 

Joe-- "W-w-w-hat?" 

"Oh silly me, how rude I am indeed. My name is Bukamon and I'm your Digimon

Joe-- "Digimon?" 

I heard another voice come from behind me. 

Tai-- "Hey looks like the doctor is awake" 

Ok , I have worked it all out!   
Its all a dream, I'm still in my cabin room next to Izzy all snug in my blankets and soft smooth pillow, yeah that's what this is. 

I turn around to see who is behind me and once again squeel when I see some more of those...digi-things. 

Joe-- "Please someone hit me, I wanna wake up!" 

Tai blinked, shrugged then said "Ok then" 

**SMACK** 

Joe-- "AHH NOT SO HARD TAI!!"   
  
  


**_--Matts Point of View--_**

Tai can be so stupid sometimes...   
...No wait he's stupid all the time! 

Matt-- "Umm Tai, you do know what Joe really ment was he could not believe what he was seeing and could someone please tell his its only a dream so someone could tell him 'you not dreaming! this is for real' and then expect everything to be explained to him, or something like that." 

Gee, for a minuet there I sounded like Izzy... 

"You really didn't have to hit him so hard as to, well bruise his cheek for a week" I said in my explanatory tone. 

I heard Joe mumble "Yeah something like that" 

I see Tai look back at me anger in his eyes....here we go.... 

Tai-- "Well SOR-RY MR. 'COOL KID' I GUESS IM JUST NOT SMART ENOUGH?"   
I can't help but smile 

Matt-- "Give him a hand everyone, thats definantly the first sign of brain activity! Don't ya think Izzy?"  
Izzy just looked back at me all confussed before my digimon decided he wan'ted another lesson on life. 

Tsunomon-- "Why would you give him a hand for being smart? Don't alot of people get hurt that way? I think that's a stupid thing to do, If I had hand I wouldn't give them up just to"-- 

Izzy-- "No when you say that it means clap/congratulate him not actuly give him your hand" 

Izzy had been pointing out all these sort of things all day to our digimon. 

I was still looking at Tai and he decided to stomp off. We already fought about lets see....twelve times today...the only place that isn't sore on his body right now are his legs.. I don't do the kicking thing. I guess he's just not in the mood for fighting properly.   
In saying that I have a few bruises too, but what separates me from Tai is he shows that hes hurt, I just smile and pretend that I don't feel his hits to the face and tummy, so that makes me the 'look like im a stronger guy', even though he's just as good at fighting as me.   
I will at least admit that much. 

Izzy-- "I guess now Joe you will be wanting to know what happened?"   
Joe-- "Im not sure if I want to know, but go ahead anyway."   
Izzy-- "Well, at camp we where somehow sucked into the sky witch teleported us here and we where givin these weird devices. Im still trying to figure out why"   
Matt-- " And each of us where given a digimon, your one is Bukamon and hes been waiting for you to wake up for awhile now."   
Bukamon-- "You sure took your time Joe"   
Matt-- "Yeah you have been out nearly all day"   
Izzy-- "Anyway you know me Izzy, and this is my digimon Monsymon"   
Matt-- "Tai's digimon is is Koromon"   
Koromon-- "Did somone say my name?"   
Matt-- "This is my digimon Tsunomon"   
Tsunomon-- "Pleased to meet you"   
Matt-- "And my little brother T.K's Digimon is Tokomon"   
Tokomon-- "Got any left-over food?"   
Joe-- "...Are you sure they don't bite?"   
T.K-- "No silly, the digimon have told us that they are our guardians and helpers, but for what we still don't have a clue about."   
Matt-- "Well it looks like we could start moving again? Agreed?" 

Everyone nods their head in agreement exsept Joe who is totaly oblivious to everything that is happening.   
But first I need to find out were that weird good for nothing boy wen't to. 

Matt-- "Where is Taichi?" 

Everyone looks around themselfs as if they didn't notice he was gone. 

Koromon-- "He said he would be right back, he said something about going for a pee because he hasn't had a chance to go since he arrived" 

My mouth practically hit the ground. 

Matt-- "You mean he never? Even when he was? And before we where? That's not possible!"   
Izzy-- "Probably is, just you can't believe it"   
Matt-- "That's not what I ment Izzy" 

**_-- Tai's Point of View --_**

Aahhhh I feel much better now. 

Man I can't believe I held that since back at camp.   
Better get back or the others will get worried. Exsept Matt of course, he probably is trying to convince them right now that they should leave without me. Curse that boy! I hate his so much, why can't he just take jokes and not try and beat me up every time I try to get my point across.  
I thought as I was heading back to camp.  


I push the branches of the trees out of my way and just as I get to my destination I hear some yelling and hide behind a tree to see what's up, or rather what to expect.... 

Matt-- "No IZZY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND"   
T.K-- "Matt that's enough! Please stop fighting"   
Matt-- "Stay out of this T.K"   
Matt-- "And Koromon shouldn't you be guarding Tai or something what if hes lost!"   
Koromon-- "He said to stay here" 

Thats it Matts gone to far this time, not only does he pick on me but now he picks on my digimon.   
I came out of my hiding place in a rage. 

Tai-- "LEAVE KOROMON ALONE HE DID NOTHING TO YOU!!"   
Matt-- "Oh look everyone 'Mr RunAway' is back"   
Tai-- "I never ran away I wen't for a piss thats all!"   
Matt-- "Yeah probably so scared of this place that you where about to pee your pants so you wen't somewhere without telling us"  
Tai--"I'm not scared!"  
Everyone suddinly looks at me with dout written allover their faces. 

I look down, I don't know what to say except...   
I look back up into his eyes, glaring at him my face full of anger. 

Tai-- "Matt why don't you try being nice for once"   
Matt-- "Because everyone's acting like screwups!"   
Tai-- "NO MATT YOUR WRONG! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT'S THE SCREW UP! YOU FIND FAULT WITH EVERYTHING AND YOU SET A BAD EXAMPLE TO YOUR GREAT BROTHER T.K! HE WILL ONE DAY BECOME A SCREW UP LIKE YOU IF YOUR NOT CAREFUL!" 

Hmm...where is T.K?   
I scan the eyes of the people watching us and can't find T.K's 

*Thud* A fist suddenly hit my jaw, knocking me to the ground. I feel dizzy and blackness fills my vision......   
  
  
  
  


**_--Tai's Point of View--_**

'Come on Tai wake up' 

That voice it sounds like, ouch someone was tapping my cheek and it really hurts. 

What? Its night time? What happened? 

'Im sorry Tai I didn't mean to hurt you so much just please wake up' 

I try to open my eyes but my mussels wont respond 

Ouch..ow...oww...ouch..damn it stop hitting me on the cheek it hurts and I can't do anything about it. 

'Hes not dead Matt, he still has a pulse, and he seems to be breathing' 

Sounds like Joe, good old reliable Joe. 

  
'Yeah but he has been out all day, do you knoe if he will he be ok?' 

Is that Matt? 

'He just needs rest, it looks like you hit him with such a force it sent his brain into sleep, he should wake any time now' 

No I want up now!   
I try hard to open one eye.......almost there....comeon Taichi you can do better than that....there I can...no I can't see its all blurry 

'Taichi? Its me Matt say something' 

With one broken mouth, I don't think so. 

Matt-- "Taichi? Oh come on Tai don't give up on me now" 

Some of my vision starts to come back and I conferm it really is night time. 

Matt-- "At least give me a sign" 

I can feel my energy coming back in big packets and instinctively try to say something but it was cut sort due to the pain in my mouth.   
Instead I smile and Matt smiles back. 

Matt-- "How you doin' buddy?" 

Heh, what does it look like?   
Hold on did I just hear 'buddy'? Never thought I would ever hear that...   


Matt-- "Tai, I'm sorry for hitting you over the head with a big stick" 

Stick? I thought it was his fist. 

Matts eyes....so blue....they look like ice, so cold, so quiet. They look like they are holding millions of memory's that he would much rather not remember. I'm lying on my back by the way, Matt is sitting beside me looking over at me. It was kindof hard to tell at first because my feeling and my sight were all messed up. 

Joe-- "Oh so your awake, he should be fine now" 

Matt is still staring at me and I'm staring back, into, those blue, icey blue, cold orbs there just soo......uuugghh what am I thinking hes a guy! Im not spossed to like him, and anyway he attacked me....so why do I still...oh I wish I knew what I was thinking.... I'm.... confused.

Matt-- "Im gonna take the first watch you can have your rest ok?"

I nod in agreement and smile back, I still don't want to try and talk, it will probably hurt.   
Speeking of getting hurt, I wonder how Matt's feeling? I mean calling him a screwup and all...then telling him his brother may become like him must of really crushed him, I kinda feel bad about it. I guess I could apologise in the morning... 

Boy I wish I could yawn, I have this craving feeling to yawn, and I know I shouldn't or Ill regrett it misurably...man its tourture...must resitst all temptations.... 

Better get some sleep, big day tomorrow, we still need to get to our destination....uh....wherever that maybe....   


_____ 

  
**_6/4/2002: Updated the chapter and now it makes more sence. I also cleared up lots of typos sheesh I was such a bad writer at 14 X_x _**

**_Taichi-- "He still is"  
Izzy-- "He also the slowest one ever. It takes him 1 year to bring out 7 chapters....."  
SoNiC-- "Seven chapters of quality :)"  
Yamato-- "He HOPES"  
_**  


Ok this Chapter was short, but thats how I write, every second chapter will be short so next chapter will be long. 

Did I make you Yawn when I was writing that last part --_^ I must have yawned 4 times, It was late so I was tired anyway. 

Time to intoduce the girls in the next chapter and add to a love triangle oops I sould croos that out! Don't want to spoil anything --_o 

And last but not least Tai has Offical feelings about Matt...although Matt would be my worst enemy if he hit me in the mouth with a large stick..awww but I cant stay mad at MattyWatty... uhh Matty-Watty 0_o   
..... so anyway next chapter will be very very....interesting in terms of the Taito side. 

\ /   
|   
\_/ 

_{mAc}--=SoNiC=--{mAc}_


	4. Splitting The Team

**Chapter**

**4**

**He Loves me?**   
**Or does he Loves me not?**

_____________   
**::DISCLAIMER::**   
Must I tell you that I do not own Digimon, its characters or anything to do with it.   
(Man that's depressing)   
Acutely I recently bought all the Digimon01 volumes on tape (1 to 7 so far), and a few crazy things like colouring in books O_o, sticker's, a pencil case and more....Ill have a collection of all my stuff on sebsworld.com later **(I think i have officially gone InSaNe)**   
....But otherwise I don't own anything else, its all owned by TOEI, BANDI, FOX, FoxKIDS and some   
others I probably forgot to mention.   
**So please don't sue!!! Im only using the show to make my own little fics, it's all non-profit and just for fun....so....yeah**   
____________ _________   
Notes: 

_**6/5/2002: Updated this chapter and now it makes more sence and impoved the weak story line a little but not effecting any oucomes dramaticly.**_  


*Evil Grin*   
I fooled so many people last chapter! Did you really think I would get rid of T.K? HUh? Did-ya?   
YES I bet you where fooled one way or another   
But you didn't bother to ask :P :P :P   
For those people who don't know what I'm talking about, last chapter Tai wonders were T.K had gone, gets whacked unconchis and even after he woke up, I never put that he saw, heard ,knew T.K was around, he was...gone for a while...well not really I just didn't give him any lines :P Confuuusion for everyone. 

These are the people that asked me about it: ( In order )   
• ~~ZoNe~~   
• Yama_Tachi   
• --MaD-MaX--   
• (-Fire-as-Ice-)   
• Cow^of^War 

There were two people that I ALMOST fooled, but they were too smart, even for me :)   
• Kae Ti   
• -^-Sla$her-^- 

Spelling?   
Not good in this chapter, there are a few errors I still need to fix, but I can do that later. 

And yes the girls appear in this chapter! 

_But nothing more I dear to say!_   
_Or I'll will spoil it and then you may,_   
_Hate it,_   
_Rate it as low as you can,_   
_Or flood my e-mail with superfluous spam,_

_And if you hate Yaoi,_   
_Well I don't give a damn!_

_So please leave ** NoW**! If you hate what I am,_   
_Or if you hate my fic and superfluous spam._

_What I am is what you read and if hate it to bits,_   
_Don't say I didn't warn you its only a fic!_   
_If you flood me , spam me, or send me junk mail,_   
_Well what can I do? I'll shoot you with nails! :D _(not really :P its only a rhyme :P) 

_So please don't read on if you hate Digimon,_   
_Yaoi,_   
_or Taichi and Matt,_   
_With a sprinkle of smarty pants Izzy to go with T.K's hat._   


Tai-- " What does Izzy have to do with it?   
*EVIL GRIN*   
SoNiC-- "you'll see =D"   
Tai-- "Strange strange boy...."   
*Pokes toung out at Tai*   
Tai-- "What? Any fool can see that it makes no sense! If you hate spam yourself why post it?   
Izzy-- "Spam? As in, useless junk that has no meaning or porpoise to the active subject?"   
SoNiC-- "OK OK I GET THE POINT GEzz. Just read the awesome chapter"   
Matt-- "Yeah that'll be the day....I mean...go ahead READ and REVIEW so "SoNiC" can write more chapters of--"   
*SoNiC tapes Matts mouth together with ductape*   
SoNiC-- "Anyone else want to insult the author?"   
Everyone-- "......"   
SoNiC -- "Good, now here are the notes...finnaly..."   


***** means some time has passed 

Here is the Rookie Digimon information again incase you still don't know them. Come on don't be ashamed to look up here, I have to when ever I do a digimon talking etc too ya know ^_^;; So this may just be my reference point....oh well....at least someone used it :-) 

Tsunomon - Matt's digimon - Digivolvs into Gabumon   
Koromon - Tai's digimon - Digivolvs into Agumon   
Tokomon - T.K's Digimon - Digivolves into Pataman   
Bakumon - Joe's Digimon - Digivolves into Gomamon   
Tanemon - Mimi's Digimon - Digivolves into Palmon   
Motimon - Izzy's Digimon - Digivolves into Tentomon   
Yokomon - Sora's Digimon - Digivolves into Biyomon 

And before you complain, yes Izzy may be a little out of character but-- 

Izzy-- "Yeah I'll say! you will never see me doing any of this 'I want to talk çr@p'"   
_Izzy...Why do you think its called a fan-fic?_   
Izzy-- "Because it is something unofficial, something the 'fan' makes up."   
_But you know what else?_   
Izzy-- "umm no what else"   
_It is also to improve apon the the original._   
Izzy-- "Example?"   
_You never get married in the original :P _  
Izzy-- *Faints*   


OK while I help Izzy out you guys can read Chapter 4   
  
  


Enjoy!   
_________   
  
  
  


_--Izzy's Point of View--_

There! finished! These devices we carry around with us seem to have an effect of some sort with our digimon...but I still don't know what. Ok so maybe its not that exciting for you, but I enjoy finding out even the littlest things and when I finally crack it and know much more about it, THEN I tell the others, not that they understand anyway. 

Im tired though, its...2:35am, my watch will be over in 25 minuets so I will have to do what I can now. 

Hmm I wonder if they are for- 

Tai-- "Hey Izzy what's up?" 

My thoughts are rudely interrupted by Tai, oh damn now I forgot what I was thinking arrg!   
Hey wait a minute, he must be allot better now he dose not seem to feel the pain wen he talks, he would almost sound normal if it wasn't for the low amount of volume in his voice probably due to the aching in his jaw. 

Izzy-- "What are YOU doing up its my watch, and If I am correct you already had your turn"   
Tai-- "Yeah I know, I woke up again and I can't sleep"   
Izzy-- "Oh, I was just trying to figure out what these devices are for, If only I could take one apart..."   
Tai-- "Izzy.."   
Izzy-- "Yes?"   
Tai-- "Remember when you said at camp 'If you want to talk you can talk to me', what did you mean by that?" 

I don't know, I just thought he wanted some attention at the time, or maybe he wanted to ask the digi worlds greatest genius a question. I smile to myself at that last comment, just before I didn't even know the digi-world existed and now I'm probably the smartest one here. 

Izzy-- "I meant what I said, If you wanted to talk about anything at all just ask"   
Tai-- "Well...there is something"   
Izzy-- "What is it Tai?"   
Tai-- "Do you think im letting our group down?" 

I don't quite know what he means, I don't think so, maybe its because he has been fighting with Matt too much. 

Tai-- "Well what I meant to say was...do you think...calling Matt a screwup was a bit too much"   
  
Ahh I see now! 

Izzy-- "Nope, I think you gave him a taste at his own medicen"   
Tai-- "Really?"   
Izzy-- "Yeah, you should of seen his face once he knocked you out, he was so scared he had killed you. I think he really needed that"   
Izzy grinned at me then went back to work   
Tai-- "W--What?"   
Izzy-- "Yep ypu heard me, his face went pail and his pupils just vanished. I knew you were ok though, your much tougher than that"   
Tai-- "Really?"   
Izzy-- " Oh sure, remember that time when Sam pushed you into that-"   
Tai-- "No that's not what I ment Izzy, I was talking about Matt"   
Izzy-- "Oh"   
Tai-- "...."   
Izzy-- "......"   
Tai-- "Want me to take my watch?"   
Izzy-- "Its ok Tai you just rest you'll need it" 

With that Tai got up and stretched then headed towards a place to sleep. 

What Tai didn't know, was I was holding on to a few secrets that he could hate me for....that sometimes I hate me for...and....somtimes...I wish he would ask me about....if...he would...*Sigh* never mind better work this out, I can't let everyone down. 

_--Tai's Point of View--_

Maybe Izzy was right. Matt was acting like a jerk all day and was showing no sign of improvement, although I still feel guilty. 

I turn around to look in Matts direction, he sleeps so soundly despite the fact we are sleeping outside on the grass.   
I can't help it, I can't stay mad at Matt, I just can't I don't know why.   
Maybe it because I feel comfortable around him, or that sometimes when we're fighting I can't help feeling like he's only trying to argue with me for my attention, yeah right! Fat chance that will ever happen, he spends more time away from me than with me. Why cant you just face it Tai...he hates you, and I HATE him.  
But a little voice at the bottom of my heart tells me ever so quietly 'But you don't know if he hates you for sure' and then it goes on to ask him tomorrow.   
I consider myself a brave person, I guess I could give it a shot, at least it will be off my chest even if he yells back at me because he thinks im 'sucking-up' to him or something. 'That's what I'll do first thing tomorrow' I tell my self. 'But first I think its time for sleep'   
**** 

The light penetrates my eyelids forcing me awake.   
Man I felt like I was sleeping on a rock.   
I get up and look back down at where I was sleeping.   
Oh that sure would explain it, a stone about the size of a golf ball was where my back was resting. 

Well no ones up yet I might as well get some brekfast, but first im gonna tell Joe or I might get nailed to Matt's 'Most dumbest-annoying-jerks' list, uh again.  
  
  
Joe took an extra watch that night because we had only a few people to choose from. T.K wanted to do the watch for Joe but Matt went aginst the idea. 

Tai-- "Hey Joe I'm gonna get some food ok?"   


Joe-- "Way ahead of you Taichi, we have lots of food that I collected 10 minuets ago just in case we run out of emergency food" 

Well there goes my hike in the Digi-forest 

Joe-- "Besides we should get going soon"   
Tai-- "Where? It not like we're in a hurry to meet someone"   
Joe-- "No but in the mean time we could be searching for some decent shelter, we where lucky the weather was good but you can't rely on that"   
Tai-- "I guess.."   
Joe-- "Something bothering you Tai?"   
Tai-- "Not really why?"   
Joe-- "Oh you just not as energetic this morning" 

Well I have just got up. But something was on my mind. Whenever Matt is awake or around he would find this the perfect time to fight, but I can at least have a civil conversation with Joe...wooaahhhhh! Back up when that that happen!? Me Civil? Not ever! But then again maby maybe that's why Matt doesn't like me, because I don't act my age. I reckon I do, and everyone else is ok with it soo...maby I'm all wrong and he's just a stubborn loner who needs a friend but won't let himself have one, talk about tough break. 

**** 

"Are we there yet"? T.K chirped for the 96th time today and then,   
"No T.K it will probably end up being another 20 minuets" Matt would say 

I was leading the group to our destination, witch we hope to find some water with some fish, or at least some shelter on the way would be nice. 

**BOOM** 

Izzy-- "WHAT WAS THAT?"   
The sky turned black, so black there where no stars, no sun, no moon, no anything, but the land still was lightened up like a normal day. 

Izzy-- "What the? This is bizarre"   
T.K-- "You can say that again"   


Then suddenly the sky faded back to its original state, without making a sound. 

Tai-- "Uhh Izzy?"   
Izzy-- "No idea, for once"   
Tai-- "Joe?"   
Joe-- "I don't know what that was but I sure HOPE ITS OVER!"   
Tai-- "Matt?"   
Matt-- "Hey do look like the fountain of knowledge?"   
Tai-- "T.K?"   
T.K-- "What expect me to know?"   
Tai-- "........"   
Hey there's something up there. 

Joe-- "Something wrong Tai?"   
Tai-- "Yeah, do you see what I see?"   
I pointed up into the sky at two black dots falling in our direction 

_-- Sora's Point of View--_

IF I DON'T GET ANY HELP SOON ILL BE MASH POTATOES FOR THE CAMPERS   
Sora-- "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Ok STAY CALM! JUST DON'T LOOK DOWN...   
A DAMN IT I LOOKED DOWN.

  
Woah there are some people down there!!   
Sora-- "HEY SOMEONE HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPP" I screemed closing my eyes to wait for impact   
.....But wait am I slowing down?   
I open one eye.   
Yes im slowing down!   
Don't know how but really I don't care, so long as I get down, safe and far away from here!   
I close my eyes again   
Then..   
*SMACK* 

"Ouch!" 

Huh?   
I open my eyes again and realize I have landed on a boy with blond hair.   
I know him, his name is Matt.   
I quickly get off him and thank him for breaking my fall.   
Matt-- "Yeah no problem, but please watch where your falling" 

Yokomon-- "Yeah someone might get hurt, sorry i couldn't help you but you look ok now"   


Uhh..who said that? 

Izzy-- "Hey look its another Digimon! And is events and conditions turn out the same that's your Digimon!" 

I look down to see this little, pink ball with a blue flower growing out of its head, it sorta looks like one in my mums flower shop. 

Still cluless I ask 

Sora-- "Digi-What?"   
Matt-- "Here we go again"   
Izzy-- Ok Sora we are in another world, if my theory is correct and--"   
T.K-- "Hey do you hear that?" 

Everyone fell silent, Tai was the first to hear it. 

Tai-- "It sounds like it raining girls again!"   
Looking up at where I think the noise is coming from I see a girl plummeting head first from the sky. 

Matt made sure he wouldn't get hit this time, he was ready.   
But do you know who wasn't?   
Izzy...   
She wen't and knocked him right off his feet, sending him to the ground too. 

Mimi-- "HHHHHEEEELLLLLPPPP" 

Tai-- "MIMI ITS O..K NOW YOUR ON THE GROUND!!" 

Mimi stopped yelling and looked around. 

Mimi-- "Oh sorry"   
Izzy-- "Could you do me a favour and GET OFF MY BACK!"   
Mimi-- "Oh Sorry"   
Tanemon-- "Honestly Mimi you just as bad as Sora"   
Izzy-- "My theory is correct!"   
Sora-- "And that is?"   
Izzy-- "OK, Mimi, Sora listen up" 

I was sort of listening to Izzy but I couldn't help but notice, the boy that had saved me, the boy of my dreams for a long long time, standing 15 feet away from me....Matt   
**** 

_--Izzy's Point of View--_

My legs are starting to hurt, we have been walking for some time now, sometimes I think we'll never get there. 

The grass is very green, much greener than grass in the real world, and the dirt....well what can I say? Its dirt nothing unusual there. 

Matt-- "Hey look everyone! Some trees, I bet we could all use a rest in the shade for a while"   
Mimi-- "Sounds good to me, maybe we could have a picnic! Or at least a little bite to eat I'starving" 

I look up in front of me, there is Tai leading our group, then there is Matt, then Sora who seems to repeating a phrase to tell someone, then it went me and then Mimi. I knowticed some trees that Matt probably was planing to rest at. This clearing is pretty big considering there are a lot of forest . 

Tai-- "Come on guys we can't stop now, we gotta keep going"   
Matt-- "Why? Its not as if we're in a hurry to get somewhere"   
Joe-- "Matts right we should stop and rest, if we use up all our energy now when we may really need it we wont have it."   
Tai-- "This is silly I think we should be looking for a way out of this place"   
Izzy-- "So do I but we must put our own health and well being before our goals in order for us to survive" I added   
Matt-- "Well it looks like we're resting"   
Mimi-- "Yaaayyyy!!!"   
Sora-- "Calm down Mimi! do you really want the rest of the world to know happy?" 

Just then I herd a roaring sound. 

Tai-- "Did you guys hear that" 

There it goes again, but this time its much closer 

Joe was starting to freak out and Mimi was looking a bit worried . 

Joe-- "I don't know, I don't care, I don't wanna know, I don't want to care I just think we should get out of HERE!!!" 

Tai-- "Calm down Joe don't you think your overreacting" 

Then Mimi pointed top where the sound was coming from. 

Mimi-- "You call that over-reacting! Look at that!"   
Sora-- "Something tells me it's not here to help us"   
Matt-- "Something tells me your right Sora lets goooo" 

We started running back into the forest the way we came, convineantly the noise was coming from the area we were trying to get to. I turned around to see If I could see what we where running from but all I could see were trees flying into the air. 

Izzy-- "What ever-it, is, it ,looks ,pretty,strong" I was struggling to catch up with my friends, I knew I should have taken P.E class a little more seriously. 

I look back again and this time I see it, its a giant red bug with four arms 2 feet and snipers reaching out from the sides of its' mouth. 

Izzy-- "What is that!" 

Motimon-- "That's Kuwagamon, he is a screeching red flying demon with enormous claws, gnashing pinchers, and almost unstoppable attack technique: the Scissor Claw" 

Tai-- "That's great but, is he, friendly"   
Motimon-- "No way he's a, Virus type Digimon, he will hunt us down for Digi-lunch, or even if he has to, dinner!" 

Matt-- "Keep running we can't let him reach us" 

A stitch was starting to form in my stomic, I don't think I can run any longer. 

Izzy-- "You guys I can't run, any, more" 

As I slowly come to a stop, everyone else stops and turns to look at me, I'm painting violently, my stomic was aceing and my head was spinning. 

Tai looked at me then at Kuwagamon then behind him, then back at me. Tai was in front, he looked desspriatly around again and saw Matt holding T.K. 

Sora-- "Come on Izzy you have to run now!" 

Then Tai started running towards me. 

Tai-- "You guys just keep running" 

They all took off except Matt who stayed, who looked like he wanted to stay, just in case. 

Whatever Tai was going to do, he had better do it fat because that thing will be here any millisecond! 

Izzy-- "Tai what are you doing " 

Without saying a word Tai picked me up into a cradling position and started carrying me. 

Tai-- "Thanks for the idea Matt" 

Matt looked confused but then started running.   
We caught up with him and we ran togeather, minus me of course. 

We heard a scream, then we saw Joe appear. 

Joe-- "Go back! There is a cliff here!" 

Before we could think we were standing right next to him, he was right, there was a cliff. 

Tai-- "We're trapped!" 

Mimi let out a high pitched scream and Tai put me down and went to look over the edge. 

Matt-- "Are you crazy Tai we can't climb down"   
Tai-- "What else can we do?" 

Matt peered over to look 

Matt- "Tai that must be a 1000 meter drop!" 

Another scream, this time it was from me.   
The red monster was right behind me, he was in reaching distance found myself walking back. 

The monster roaring and roaring came closer . 

Then.. 

Motimon-- "Bubble Blow" 

My partner digimon blew some bubbles out of it mouth which hit Kawagamon with little effect. 

Then Koromon joined the battle and Tsunomon too.   
Blew bubbles that hit Kawagamon. This made him mad.   
He started to fly again, but this time he hovered.   
He approached Tai, Matt, Koromon and Tsunomon and landed near the edge of the cliff, Tai,Matt,Koromon and Tsunomon were only 3 meters apart from the monster, we on the other hand were now looking at the back of this monster. 

Tai-- "You guys must stop your just making him mad"   
Koromon-- "NO we must fight, we must protect you"   
Matt-- "Please don't do it Tsunomon"   
But before Matt or Tai cold stop their digimon they were bouncing up and down, and they looked like they were going to ram Kawagamon, but just before they reached him they tried a joint attack. The two digmon let out their bubbles hitting Kawagamon's head.   
Kawagamon showing no pain or effort lifted Koromon and Tsunomon over its head using its claws. They landed, or rather hit a tree not far from us 

Tai-- "Koromon noo!" 

Kawagamon took a few steps toward Tai and Matt. I was panicking now, there was nothing we could do. 

Tai-- "Ok you big bully! Come and get us, we're defenceless, we're trapped and we have no hope of getting away"   
Matt-- "Tai if this is some crazy plan of yours I fucking hope its a good one" 

Tai ignored Matt from what I could see and started walking towards Kawagamon. 

Tai-- "Well?" 

Kawagamon took a step fowared and stooped. 

But why?   


I looked to the side and see a crack forming, Tai must have this crazy idea that he's going to trick the Kawagamon. 

Tai-- "Matt run passed him I have him busy"   
Matt-- "No Tai, I wont leave"   
Tai-- "What do you mean you wont leave, can't you see Im trying to save you're asses, any second now this cliff will crumble. 

Then to my horror Kawagamon picked Tai up with his claws. 

Tai-- "Go NOW!!!"   
Matt looked up at Tai then he looked at the rest of us. 

Matt-- " I..." 

The sky started to rumble and a black vortex opened up above us. 

These beams landed on our Digimon, they looked like those beams off a Alien horror movie when they were beaming people into their space ship.   
I wonder what they were for?   
My awncer came sooner than expected, our digimon started to..... 

Koromon-- "Koromon Digivolve too, Agumon"   
Tsunomon-- "Tsunomon Digivolve too, Gabumon"   
Tokomon-- "Tokomon Digivolve too, Patamon"   
Bakumon-- "Bakumon Digivolve too, Gomamon"   
Tanemon-- " Tanemon Digivolve too, Palmon"   
Motimon-- "Motimon Digivolve too, Tentamon"   
Yokomon-- "Yokomon Digivolve too, Biomon" 

......uhh get bigger?.... 

Agumon-- "Everyone attack!"   
Agumon-- "Pepper Breath!" 

This time Agumon's attack was different, a fire ball fired from his mouth 

Gabumon-- "Howling blaster!" 

Tsunomo-I mean Gabumons attack was different again, a blue beam that looked like ice shot out of his mouth. 

Tentamon-- "Should I attack?:   
Izzy-- "Yeah! Go for it!" 

Tentamon-- "Electro-Shocker!" 

Its almost as if they have evolved to another level, wait a minuet that's it! 

But before I had time to think Tai was dropped onto the ground, just in front of Matt and Kawagamon was facing us. We herd a scream coming from behind the monster, then the monster started to slip and he started falling on his back, unable to use it's wings to fly away. We heard two small splashes, then one big splash. I ran over to the edge, and was soon joined by T.K, Joe, Mimi and Sora. 

T.K-- "Matt! Tai! Can you hear me? Come BACK!!!"   
But we got no reply   
All we could see was a digimon sinking into the river, being carried down stream with no sign of Tai or Matt. 

Sora, Mimi and T.K were shouting as loud as they could, but Joe and I looked down and both shared the same thought. 

_They may never be coming back._

_____ 

Im so evil :D   
Do I leave it here?   
Or do I go onto the drooltastic Taito filled chapter 5? 

Its your choice! If you review.   
It will go on.   
If you don't.   
Then Ill be continuing it only for my friends at school, but assuming its bad and not post it on ff.net.........remember... 

It's up to you!

[--=SoNiC=--]

  
  
  



	5. My sleeping angel

**Chapter**

**5**

**My sleeping angel**

~~-=DISCLAIMER=-~~

I do NOT own digimon, any of the characters OR the company.   
I don't own the people that make digimon, I don't own Taoi, Bandai, FoX Kids or any other company involved in the making or production of Digimon.   
I make no money from making this fic it is made for the entertainment of people reading the fic. 

**Notes:**

Tai-- "You forgot to mention that you can't spell, string sentences together, you put Izzy way out of character and are still deciding if Matt and I survive from last chapter Mr.Writer" 

Tai-- "Oh and don't forget, you take too long to get to the Taito scene!!!!" Thus not making a good enough Taito fic when you have only been hinting Taito allllll this time! SoNiC HeDgEhOg!" 

SoNiC-- O_o 

Tai-- "Hey don't look at me like that you know its true?"   
SoNiC-- "You really don't think so do you?"   
Tai-- "Yeah well...maby your spelling got a little better...."   
Tai-- "Oh and... if you get to our damned Taito scene I might take all that 'you can't write Taito crap' back " 

**_--= Tai's Point of View =--_**

An annoying buzzing sound echoes in my right ear.   
I get up, a little hazy, and very very cold and wet.   
It was just a stupid bug, a fly.   
Ooowww my aching head.   
I look up and around, only to find im not in the area I was in, we must have drifted down stream.   
We? Oh yeah! Matt was with me. He couldn't of woken before me he would seen me and woken me or at least try and help me.   
Wouldn't he?   
Yeah he would, he's not that cold, at least, I don't think so anyway.   
The river still goes down for a long way, and judging by the sun I have allot of daylight left, so I'm not going to catch hypothermia yet.   
If only I could see further down stream.   
Wait, do I still have it?   
Yes! My mini telescope in my back pocket. Its not damaged either, lucky thing to, mum would of had a fit if it did.   
I peer into the telescope and look from left, to the right of the river.   
Hmm, it looks like it leads to the sea, hold on, the sea?   
Our camp site wasn't anywhere near the sea.   
Oh yeah that's right, we in this digital world how could I forget.   
I put the telescope back in my pocket and stretch.   
Well at least I don't have to worry about getting into a fight with Matt.   
Then it hit me.   
What if he's not ok?   
What if a digimon is about to eat him wile he's lying there unable to move!   
What if he's already....   
I couldn't bring myself to even think it to myself.   
No! He's not dead! He's much stronger than that!   
He's also to stubborn to get eaten.   
But just in case.   
I think it would be best if I go and look for him, starting with down stream. 

**** 

Man I have been walking for hours and I still can't find him.   
I look up at the sky again for the what seemed like 17th time today.   
Man Matt were could you be, its going to be dark soon and then Ill have to stop looking for you.   
I deleted that thought.   
No, if one of the digidestand were looking for me they wouldn't give up, they wouldn't stop,   
so neither will I.   
I scan the shoreline as I walk. I was actully jogging before but I got tired and just started to walk.   
But wait, what's that?   
Could it be?   
Yes it is! Its Matt, and boy he doesn't look good.   
My walks broke into runs, I ran as fast as my soccer legs could take me and when I finally reached him I found him lying there, not moving, his skin was as white as snow and his hair was all messed up.   
I reach down touching him, he felt cold, very cold. I quickly search for a pulse.   
I thanked the gods when I found one, faint, but it was still a pulse.   
His breathing was so quiet it was as if he wasn't breathing at all. 

I gotta get him out of here, and somewhere in the sun, well what's left of it anyway.   
I lift him up and start to carry him.   
He must weigh 1/2 a ton! But that didn't stop me.   
He was still wet, maybe that's why he's so heavy.   
I on the other hand had lots of time to dry, unlike Matt who was half in the water.   
I spot a cave about 1/2 a mile away in the, I could just see it through the think forest.. 

"Hang on Matt, I'm going to get to that cave for shelter, then Im going to get you warm" I tell him, of course he doesn't say anything, but I didn't really expect it.   
I waste no time getting there. I run as fast a boy could with a boy taller and much heavier than me in my arms.   
He started to shiver, was I making him cold? 

The wind must be making him cold.   
And why didn't I see that before? His clothes will be making him cold, man im dumb!   
The sky started to rumble. That can mean only one thing.   
Rain.   
I sprint faster and faster. If we didn't get to the shelter now both of us will be freezing cold.   
I feel little droplets of water hitting my face.   
Im only 10 feet away! I can make it.   
I practicy jumped in the air in victory as I enter the cave as the rain starts to poor.   
Lucky thing I got in here when I did, it really is pissing down hard!   
Then I remembered Matt, I gotta save him! 

I put him on the ground a fair way from the entrance so the rain and wind don't reach him as much. 

Ok here comes the hard part Taichi, I know what I gotta do. I gotta get him out of those clothes. 

Just as well I know better than most boys that I know, If they saw me do this they would think that I was in love with him or something. 

I mean I like him allot, I don't know why really, he's always fighting with me.   
Maybe he's just looking out for me, or everyone else.   
Maybe he really does care more than I think he does, I think he wants to make sure the group is taking the safest way.   
Sometimes he can remind me of Joe. Silly Matty. My sleeping angel looks so cold....   
....   
....   
Did I just think that?   
I look up at his face.   
He...I...no....I'm not, I can't be!   
It took a wile to sink in, but all this time I have been wanting to be Matt's friend really....   
I...   
I...want...   
I..am...   
I..really...   
I loved....Matt.....   
It must have been love.   
Because if someone else acted like Matt does, you know, argue, whack me with large objects and generally give me my daily beating.   
I would hate them, hate them so much infact I would, probably fight back until I finally got my way.   
But I didn't with Matt.   
I don't know why, well actuly I do know why, I am madly in love with Matt and instances I guess, instances told me not to fight back so hard. 

A cold gust of wind blew for about 5 seconds.   
It brought me back to reality and reminded me that Matt is probably going to catch hypothermia because of his cold clothing and im just sitting here thinking about myself and not about his health. What a baka I am, pure BAKA! 

I waste no time and start to take off Matts green tank top. He is so white still. He must be freezing.   
I put my head down to listen to his chest. I could hear a heart beat, and I could see his chest rising and falling when he was breathing, I guess he was just really cold and probably has no energy left. 

I wish I could make him warmer somehow. 

I look over at the tank top thrown aside like some garbage I was preparing to throw out. Then I had an idea! I took off my T-shirt and lifted him up so his back was leaning against the wall of the cave. Matts ice cold back touched my belly as I was lifting him, I shivvered. Man he was cold. I quickly put my T-Shirt on him and laid him back down. 

Great, one half done.   
What makes me think Ill need to do the second half?   
Nothing.   
But, for some 'strange' reason, I decided to anyway.   
I was very hesitant at the idea that I was 'striping' Matt.   
It made my cheeks turn bright red. Well at least as far as I could tell, all I knew was they were boiling hot, almost feverish.   
I undid his jeans and pulled them down, then I took the ice cold fabric and put it to one side. 

I stood up and looked down at him.   
My heart was beating at 4000 beats a second and I was feeling my hormones and adrenaline pump through my veins.   
All he had on now was his gloves, my T-shirt, boxers and shoes and socks.   
Those gloves, and those shoes will be keeping him cold also.   
So I took off his left shoe and sock, then his right shoe and sock, then his right glove and finally his left glove, I think his boxers can stay on though.   
"That should make you feel better Matt"   
But....   
He still looks very cold.   
I tried to think of ways of keeping him warm, I looked down at my brown shorts.   
Well?   
I don't see why not......   
...I thought it over for a few seconds and came to the conclusion that I had to keep my Matt warm, no matter what I may think, or what he may think when he wakes up, this is his life im trying to take care of here and if I don't help him he might.... 

"No!"   
"I wont let it happen"   
I said out aloud 

Without wasting any more time I took my brown shorts off and put them on Matt. 

"Well that's the best I can do for ay Matt, sorry I can't do anymore, your lucky I gave up my clothes so you can be warm, I have to go cold tonight. But don't worry about it ill be fine"   
I gave him a reashuring smile, but then relised he can't hear or see me.   
I wonder if he can hear me?   
I don't think so.   
I sigh and sit down next to Matt looking around the cave. 

Now I have to wait for this storm to pass, lucky the wind isn't blowing in our direction anymore.   
I look outside to see thunder crackling, then hearing soft booms a few seconds after.   
I turn my head to look at Matt, he really doesn't suit my clothes, I started to smile, I wonder what Matt will think when he wakes up, im in my blue underwear with no shirt and no pants, the only thing I had on apart from my underwear was my head band and goggles. Then releases he is in MY clothes MY WARM clothes.   
I hope he doesn't freak out or anything because I had to give those up for him and if he dose not want them I might as well have them.   
Again I sigh and look around the small cave.   
Hey some sticks!   
I beat dad would know hoot make fire out of them, then again Izzy would too, but hes not here either.   
"Stupid digiworld!" I said as I slammed my fist into the ground as hard as I could.   
Then a flash of fork lightning hit outside the cave. I couldn't quite see were it hit because of the tree in the way.   
It was a big tree in front of the cave, a good 80 meters away. I couldn't even see the top because the roof of the cave was blocking it. 

Lightning struck again, in the same spot too! Hey I know lightning never strikes the same place twice but here it dose.   
A branch fell from the sky, it came from that tree in front.   
I nearly hit the roof of the cave with joy when I saw the branch catch alight.   
"Look Matt its fire! Ill be back."   
As soon as I had said that, I had sprinted out the cave and had reached the branch with the burning wood and leaves. Not even thinking of the danger that lightning might hit me I jumped up and down with joy and victory when I reached the branch.   
It wasn't that big, it was just big enough to start a fire and just small enough for me to carry. 

When I reached the cave I saw Matt had turned to his side, he was now facing the wall nearest to him.   
I went over to see him but stop and walk backwards again when I realize i have a inferno in my hands.   
I pile up some sticks in the classic fashion and lit them with my brach, then adding it to the pile. 

"Well what do you think of our new heating system?"   
No awncer, of course.   
I remember he had moved and went over to see if he was awake.   
To my disappointment we wasn't he was still sleeping.   
But he had a look of fear on his face, fear mixed in with sadness.   
He almost looked like he was crying.   
I wonder what he could be dreaming about.....   
  
  
  


**_--=Matts Point of View=--_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What have I done to you!?"   
"Why do you hurt me" 

_"We hurt you because you desurve to be hurt Matt!"_   
_"You and all the sick people from your kind!"_   
_"You desurve to die!"_

"Ill tell the teacher!" 

_"Teachers don't give a shit about you, they don't give a shit, a damn, a toss, a anything about you"_   
_"No one cares! Don't you see? You don't belong here, no one wants you here! You have no friends, you will never have friends, you will never have a life. You should just leave."_   
_"Or we will make you leave "_

_____ 

OK this is were I leave this chapter. 

Is it me or has Tai gone mad? He is talking to a sleeping Yamato.   
*Shrugges* Don't ask me, im not Taichi, I don no why he talks to himself.   
Maby he will clear things out next chapter? :) 

Just in case you guys don't know what just happend in Matt's Point of view, hes having a dream remember? And its set in school, its a memory from his past, so what can this mean? 

But im not saying anymore! Nope im gonna be crule, im gonna be wicked!   
Im gonna make you wait untill next chapter. =D   


PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!! I LIVE ON REVIEWS! I NEED THEM PLEASE I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH HOW MUCH I LOVE GETTING NICE REVIEWS!   
IF YOU SEND A NICE REVIEW IT WILL RRRREEEAAALLLLYYYY MAKE MY DAY!   
AND IT WILL ALSO ENCORAGE ME TO WRITE FASTER AND NOT TO BE TOO MEAN IN THE FUTURE ;) 

BBFN   
Bye Bye For Now,   
[--=SoNiC=--] 


	6. The Speed of Darkness

Chapter 6 

The Speed   
Of   
Darkness 

D   
I   
S   
C   
L   
A   
I   
M   
E   
R   
..

I do NOT own Digimon, although I will once I get it for my Christmas present   
:)   
(Oh I wish!!!)   
Digimon and their respective characters are owned by Toei, Bandai, FoxKids   
and some other big money hogging co-operations I forgot to include. 

Notes: 

Sorry I took so long bringing this part out, but exams for school, making   
brownies and eating jars of honey took all my available time away! 

Also I now have a beta reader!!!!!!!   
Thank you beta reader!!!!! You're the best!!!.....That is apart from my Fan   
Readers of course ^______~ 

Well, on with the fic:   


* * *

**--=Matt's Point of View=--******

* * *

I woke and got up fast feeling a little dazzed I relised they weren't there anymore.   
I breathed a sigh of relief as I realised it was only a nightmare, a   
nightmare, one I have tried so long to forget, but now it was back to haunt   
me. 

I was now inside a cave looking outside and seeing some heavy rain.   
I felt another presence and I turned and saw Tai sleeping only wearing his blue underwear and head band and goggles** .**   
....Did he? 

Lightning struck and it gave me a shock.   
I noticed something hanging from some sticks in front of a fire. They were my   
clothes! He must of undressed me   
I walk over to inspect my belongings.   
Hmm... they're wet.   
He must have fished me out of the water. I turned back to Tai.   
But this time I saw him awake, I must have woken him up when I walked past. 

He looked at me and smiled. 

Tai-- "Hey there Yama, how ya feeling?" 

He called me Yama, one of my two thousand and nine nick names no-one calls me   
but my best.....Oh   
yeah, what friends. 

Tai-- "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"   
He looked at me with a smile as he joked. 

Matt-- "Uhh ok, I guess, I fell a bit dizzy but otherwise I'm ok."   
Tai-- "Oh good"   
Matt-- "Did you, uh, dress, me in your, clothes?" 

His smile faded and he started to look hesitant as he was taking a while to   
gather his words.   
But instead of answering me, he got up and fed the fire some more wooden   
sticks.   
Matt-- "Tai?"   
Tai-- "Yeah Matt, it was me." 

I think he was afraid how I would react.   
He shouldn't really, but I could understand why.  
But how can I thank him without sounding strange, afterall my reputation is much more important than his.  
But this time I was not going to hurt his feelings.  
  
He was turned to the fire facing away from me so it made it a bit harder to   
take away the uneasyness left in the air, I mean I can't exactly give him a warm friendly smile he wouldn't   
see, besides I think I have forgotten how to give out warm friendly smiles. 

Finally, I came up with the most simple choice: 

Matt-- "Thanks Tai, for saving me." 

Tai turned around with a surprised look on his face, which was replaced with   
a smile. 

Tai-- "What? You're not giving me my lecture on how to live?" 

I was afraid he was going to do that and get all pushy, he is always like that.  
  
Matt-- "Don't push your luck Tai" I warned him  


Matt-- "You know I can be nice sometimes too," Tai made a funny face of disbeleafe "Especially when a boy that I   
have been an jerk to   
decides to help me" I continued 

Tai-- "Any time, jerk" He joked

I couldn't help but laugh. Tai was so great and I regret being such a dork. Hes one of the few I actuly enjoy being around.

While I was laughing with him I relised that my reputation just burnt away like that wood in the fire, the more I laughed, the more it burnt and became nothing else but a memory.  


I was so happy, it was like a huge weight taken off my sholders, now I could start again but this time I wasn't afraid of starting again.  
I aproaced Tai and just hugged him, I was feeling so squshy it was totaly unbeleaveable. The best part of it was he also huged me back.  


Tai-- "Friends?"  
Matt-- "Friends, forever"

Tai yawned, man I could tell why he talkes alot his mouth can get huge.

Tai-- "Matt, I'm still really tired from looking after you and well, I'm going to go back to sleep ok?"  
Matt-- "Sure Tai,, but arn't you cold? Do you wan't to snuggle up or somthing?"  
Tai-- "Really? You wouldn't feel bothered by it  
Matt-- "I may of been a big bad wolf but I was never a uncaring person"  
Tai-- "Could of fooled me"  
I gave him a glare and he poked his toung out.  
Insted of reaching out to punch him, witch was his imediate reaction I grabed his arm and pulled him close and we setteled down, I lay partly on top to keep him warm and he snuggled up into me.  


And all the while I knew I didn't desurve this new found friendship, but I had it and thats all that mattered.  


* * *

**~~ Tai's Point of View ~~******

* * *

I was in heaven, the person I was madly in love with was next to me, in my   
clothes, trying to keep ME warm; he noticed my effort to keep him warm and he offered to do the same for me by snuggling up. 

Right now I was pretending to be asleep, I know I should really try and get   
some but with a sleeping Yama lying against me I can't help but stay awake,   
listening to his soft breathing, feeling his cold arms wrapped around my   
waist. I almost felt like melting, I also felt like, kissing him, but   
that's going WAY to far, I don't know if he likes me that way and I certainly   
don't want to risk our friendship over it, anyway, I'm just eleven, right?   
Way too young to fall in love. 

I open one eye to take a sneak peek at him, he's still sleeping and he looks   
very cute. Maybe I could...   
Nah, Matt would wake up, and then I would have dug a hole too deep to get out   
of. 

I guess all I can do now is wait 'til morning, but first I need to catch some   
ZzZ's   


* * *

****

**~~ T.K's Point of view ~~**

* * *

T.K-- "I still don't see why we can't go after Tai and my brother now!" 

Joe, Izzy, Mimi and Sora were being real mean, they think I'm just a little   
kid that needs to be babysat all the time. I really hate it when people think   
that about me! I'm strong and old enough to look after myself - why can't   
they see that? 

Joe-- "Its late, dark, cold and in case you havent noticed very wet. Besides this is our only shelter. We are   
not going out there!" 

Gomamon-- "Joe's right, there could be bad Digimon out there that we won't be   
able to spot because of the dark." 

Joe-- "If Tai and Matt survived that fall they could look after themselves." 

Sora-- "JOE!!"   
Joe-- What did I say?" 

Sora obviously noticed how upset I had become because she was trying to shut   
him up. 

Sora-- "Of course Tai and Matt survived that fall, Tai can swim and if Matt   
can't Tai would help him. Right, Izzy?" 

Izzy-- "Oh yeah, absolutely." 

Now I know they're just being nice.   
I really wish my brother were here, if Tai was the only one lost then Matt   
would make them listen. 

Joe-- "Well, right now I suggest we get some rest so we can look early in the   
morning." 

Mimi-- "Yeah, I'm sooooooo tired."   
Sora-- "Honestly Mimi, is there any time you're not tired?" Sora mumbled 

Mimi-- "I'm not tired when I go shopping in the mall, I'll have you know,"   
Mimi retorted 

Sora-- "Mall this mall that, sale this bargain that, but NEVER thinking of   
anyone else but yourself." 

Mimi-- " What about you Miss I-Have-No-Sense-Of-Fashion, why don't you take   
off your hat? Scared that we might see something 'embarrassing'?" 

Joe-- "You two! Be quiet - we have more important things to worry about right   
now!" 

Wow, I never thought Joe would be one of those aggressive types. 

* * *

**~~Izzy's Point Of View~~******

* * *

Sora and Mimi went to sleep at opposite ends of the cave and T.K was next to   
me, with Joe on the other side kind of like a boy sandwich. 

Poor Takeru, his brother is lost in this strange place and although we were   
trying to assure him that we were certain that Yamato was ok, falling from a   
cliff six hundred metres up into ice cold water is very hard to survive, in   
fact almost impossible to survive. 

But we don't tell him that, of course.   
Everyone's asleep except me, which is quite surprising because I would think   
Takeru would be crying and crying over Yamato. We are also missing out leader   
Tai who fell with Yamato. 

I flinched as I remembered what had happened this terrible day. 

Maybe a walk will take my mind off it - yeah right, and pigs fly, although that anomaly could be quite possable here. 

Nevertheless I get up out of my sleeping bag and start walking off, being   
careful not to wake anyone, especially Joe with him being so paranoid. 

We were only one hundred metres away from where Tai and Yamato fell. I don't   
know what it was but it felt like I was being pulled to that place, I had a   
huge urge to just go sit on the edge off the cliff they fell off. 

I walked to the edge and looked down, it has so much altitude. 

I sat down on the edge feeling the tears flowing down my cheeks. 

Today was really strange, after Tai and Yamato fell 10 minutes must have   
passed and then the hot sunny sky instantaniously turned into a cold, dark,   
cloudy, rainy, stormy day! The clouds just appeared, we took shelter in this   
cave and after three and a half hours the storm stopped just like it started,   
the clouds disappeared, it's like they evaporated out of the sky you could   
see it happening so fast. 

My laptop has some problems also, it doesn't have any battery power left in   
it so I can't go on the internet for help. So that scraps that idea   
completely, god I feel so useless and I don't normally feel useless. I   
usually think I am very helpful. Yet right now I can't even think up a way to   
help any of my friends. 

Damn it, life is so unfair. 

I move my legs back and forth, dangling off the edge, and look down again,   
this time wondering what would happen if I jumped and stopped all this   
madness now. I guess I could have, but it's pretty stupid when I don't have a   
big enough reason to jump... and... also I'm too chicken to jump. 

Looking back at the night sky, I again try to recognise star clusters or any   
area at all without luck. I must be a very unemotional person, Tai and Matt   
are dead and all I can think of is stars. I'm sick. But then again, something   
was telling me not to worry, that they were actually ok, that's why I wasn't   
so upset. 

Well, if there is one thing apart from computers I think I'm good at, it   
would be finding where Tai and Matt did get to, just imagine the look on   
T.K's face when he gets to see his brother again. I don't know what has   
washed over me but I suddenly felt brave enough to climb down and find them,   
I wonder if I should take Tentomon? No, he would just stop me, I've got to   
find them, I'm not sure what I can do once I do find them but I guess we will   
just have to see what happens from there. 

With that I got up and turned so I was facing the camp and my back was facing   
the edge of the cliff, I bent down and put my right foot out to find a ledge   
somewhere and within seconds I found a stable hole in the dirt and put my   
foot in it. I lowered myself further with both hands on the top of the cliff,   
trying to find a space to put my foot; this time I found a sticking out ledge   
with my left foot and I placed a foot on it, lowering myself further.   
I again found a place to put my right foot, then my left, and lowered myself   
down and put a hand in the hole I had previously put my foot in, and lowered   
myself. My left foot found another ledge and I applied pressure on it, but it   
must have been too much because I felt something suddenly give way and before   
I knew it my leg was dangling in the air and I was trying my best to find   
somewhere to put it. After about two minutes my hand was feeling so sore from   
the hanging there I couldn't feel it anymore, I also couldn't hold on for   
much longer and I panicked and panicked as I was not able to lift myself to   
get back to the top of the cliff, I was stuck. Just as I got an idea that I   
should call out for help my hand let go and I felt my arm scrape against the   
side of the cliff and I went tumbling, screaming, into the darkness below as   
I fell.  


* * *

  


_Meanwhile on the other side of the island something else was watching the   
Digidestined, it didn't know where it came from, what it was, why it was   
there until this one boy entered and now it was going to find when the time   
was right.   
It sat up high, in the highest mountain named Infinity Mountain where the sun   
produced darkness like a shadow instead of light, the wind never tired, and   
the rain, thunder and lightning did its best to rip the land of all its   
purity and replace it with scars and depressed areas.   
It sat on top of the mountain made of sorrow in its castle made of emptiness   
and darkness. Watching and waiting...._

* * *

**~~ Matt's Point Of View ~~******

* * *

The sound of a very loud Digimon woke me from my slumber, it sounded like a   
car horn, just like the ones in the London Cabs. I was guessing this was the   
digital world's equivalent to the rooster. I slowly open my eyes and see a   
half sun over the horizon, the sun was rising up this morning, this is good.   
I also noted that Tai wasn't anywhere to be seen and I took a look outside   
and saw him swimming in the lake. I looked back in the cave and saw my   
clothes and thought, 'Tai may be wanting his back.' I got up and felt them   
all round. Nice and dry at last, I got changed out of Tai's shirt, shoes,   
socks and shorts (leaving on my underwear) and changed into my clothes. 'Much   
better,' I thought, 'no offence Tai but your clothes are not nearly as   
comfortable as mine.' 

I walked out of the cave with Tai's clothes semi-folded and headed for the   
lake, finding Tai still in there treading water.   
Tai --"Hey Matt! How are you feeling buddy?" 

He shouted out, I didn't think he'd noticed me yet and it took me a bit by   
suprisse. 

Matt--"I'm fine, what about you?" 

I replied, sounding lame. 

Tai-- "Fine.....just tired from lugging you around last night," he said,   
winking at me. I just rolled my eyes and put Tai's clothes down next to me as   
I decided to sit down. I was still feeling a little weak from last night and   
was not interested in going in the water again anytime soon, so I just sat   
there watching Tai swim, wondering what the others were doing right now. Most   
likely they are looking for Tai, maybe we should get going and try and find   
them as well so they can be happy to see him. Also it will make T.K much   
happier to see his best friend and person he looks up to, I guess I owe the   
group at least to see he gets there safe, then hide away like I always do and   
not be included. I tried it yesterday and it was a total disaster. That's   
probably why we are out here lost, its all my fault, if I wasn't getting so   
annoyed at everyone and making them distant from me we might have been able   
to realise something was wrong and act sooner. Of course, it's ALWAYS my   
fault.   
I lay down on the sand not caring about anything and noticed the sky wasn't blue   
anymore, it was also very cold and rumbling noises could be heard. The sky   
was full of dark clouds and water droplets landed on my nose. I got up and   
shouted out to Tai to come in, but he was already making his way in. 

Once Tai got onto shore he was soaking wet and...NAKED!!!!!!?????   
I immediately turned around and apologised for not turning before, duhh of   
course he's gonna have a bath sometime out of his clothes! 

Tai-- "Hey, Matt don't worry about it! I mean it's not as if you haven't seen   
one before is it?" he questioned. 

By now I was blushing all over and he noticed because he pointed it out to   
me. 

Tai-- "Oh come on Matt, it's nothing to be ashamed of, besides we're friends now   
right? And if you're uncomfortable with it, I have my shorts on right now and   
I'm putting my shirt on so you can look." 

That word, 'friend', it made me feel happy. T.K, you were right, a friend is   
the best thing you can ever have. I turned around and just got to see the top   
of his shirt go over his head, then with one flick of his head he had   
restored his hair to its... well, wet former state anyway. 

Tai smiled at me and suggested we go and find the others. 

Matt-- "Yeah, I was thinking about that and I think I'm strong enough to walk   
now," I agreed. 

And just as we were heading out, the sky was blue again. A perfect sunny hot   
summer day. 

* * *

**~~Izzy's Point of View~~**

* * *

  
I awoke slowly, I felt bruised all over. How did I get here? What happened?   
Then I remembered that I fell off a cliff and now I somehow have survived. I   
tried to move an arm but it felt weak and pain shot through my body with   
every muscle contraction. I opened my eyes; it was still dark, so dark in   
fact I couldn't see the stars, or the moon, or even the tip of my nose. I   
felt the floor with my hand, it was smooth, it felt like marble. 

Then I thought I heard a sound, it sounded like footsteps. Suddenly my body   
pumped itself full of adrenaline and I felt my strength come back. I tried to   
stand up but to my horror, one of my legs was chained to the floor. 

"Ahh, so you have finally awakened little one," a voice spoke.   
I didn't like this voice, it sounded bad. It reminded me of Emperor Palpiteen   
from Star Wars.   
"No need to get up, I won't be here long, you on the other hand are another   
story," he continued, but this time he was much closer, I could hear his   
breathing in front of me.   
Izzy-- "W-who are you? W-What do you want!?"   
"I'm nobody, well, I was until you Digidestined arrived on File Island."   
Izzy-- "What do you want with me?"   
"Only your fears, your nightmares, and......" he said, placing a cold hand on   
my cheek.   
Izzy-- "A-And w-what?"   
He didn't answer this time, instead he started walking away.   
Izzy-- "Answer me!"   
I heard him stop. Then he said, "You will find out, if you can work it out."   
Then I heard his footsteps fade and I breathed a sigh of relief.   
"By the way!" he shouted down what sounded like a hallway.   
"I forgot to mention, there is a hole in the wall somewhere in that cell, all   
the bugs seem to travel through it. Here, I'll turn some lights on for you!"   
And just as he said, some lights dimmed slowly until they were going to reach   
full.   
But just as my eyes started to get used to the light I saw bugs, loads and   
loads and loads of bugs! Enough to swim in. I started to break out sweating   
and breathing heavily and when I felt one down my back, I screamed, louder   
than I had ever screamed before. I had a big phobia for bugs. I tossed and   
turned trying to get them off me, I tried sweeping them off with my hands,   
but it didn't help, I tried crushing them but they were too fast.   
Then I heard another sound, it sounded like a big switch going off.   
Then there was a creaking sound and the walls, the concrete walls started   
moving towards me, all of them seemed to be moving.I was also very VERY   
claustrophobic, I was screaming and yelling and trying to get the chains off   
as best as I could, but I couldn't! They just would not let go. 

* * *

**~~Tai's Point of View~~**

****

* * *

Matt-- "Boy, these forests are dark."   
Tai-- "Not getting scared, are you Matt?" Tai said in a cheeky tone.   
Matt-- "No it's just, I prefer light to dark."   
Tai-- "Oh I get it, big, strong, powerful Matt is afraid of the dark!"   
Matt-- "No no, its just--" 

Just then I felt a hand grab mine 

Tai-- "Aww, don't you worry Matt, I'll hold your hand."   
Matt-- "Screw you Tai! I don't need protection from something I'm NOT afraid   
of." 

I immediately yanked my hand from Tai's .   
I got no response after that, I couldn't even hear Tai's footsteps walking   
through the dead leaves on the forest floor. 

Matt-- "Tai?"   
I stopped walking and looked around.   
I heard the wind blow and a branch being moved.   
Then I felt his hand return to mine.   
"So you were scared," I heard Tai say, but it wasn't his voice, and that   
hand, that wasn't Tai's hand! 

I immediately took my hand back and looked at the thing next to me. 

"What's the matter? Digi-cat got your tongue?" 

I was stunned with shock and was barely able to speak.   
A person in a cloak with a hood over his head hiding his face was standing   
next to me. 

Matt-- "W-who are you" 

He simply smiled then said, 

"I'm....nobody"   
_____________   
Well that's it, the Speed of Darkness! 

What happend to Tai!? What will happen to Izzy? How does Izzy feel about Tentomon being a bug? ALL will be revieald on the next episode of Digimon, Digital Mosters! 

Insert Ending Theme Here 


	7. Dreaming of Home

  


**Dreaming of Home**

* * *

The Evil Disclamer: 

I WANT TO OWN DIGIMON!   
I WANT TO OWN JAPANS ANIME NETWORK   
I WANT TO OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG   
AND I WANT TO OWN ALL THE CARACTERS! 

But I dont!   
So please! DONT SUE ME!   
I make no money what so ever making these fics, its totaly for my enjoyment and the readers enjoyment. 

Digimon and all its characters look like they will always ( *crys* ) be owned by Taoi and Bandi and FoxKids and other mony sucking companys that are too rich for their own good! 

* * *

  


**~~Tais Point of View~~**

I awoke from my drowsy sleep, I felt the floor I was sleeping on, it was soft, very soft, and my head, it was mounted on something softer.   
Finally I opened my eyes and to my shock, I was, in my bed. I WAS HOME! IN MY BED!!!   
Was it all a dream? No, it couldn't be, it was to real!   
I hurried down my bunk bed and walked into the living room. I checked the clock, 9:15am and the calendar was marked on the day we went into the digital world. I thought about this for a second, I must have gone back in time or something. When I went to get something to drink from the fridge I noticed no one was home. I guess everyone's out. I looked outside and almost spat the entire content of my drink at the window. There was no one outside! The city! No one was in the city!   
Maybe they are looking for us? I put my can of cola down and flicked on the TV. There was a report on about animals, except all you were looking at was a clearing, and there was no reporter. I flicked the channels and finally got to something, but it was a cartoon, they weren't really alive. I started to get scared and ran out the door from our apartment, into the elevator and down to the ground floor. The door opened so slowly it was like it was intimidating me. I stepped out and noticed something else. There were no trees, grass, birds, bugs anything!   
Its like, anything that was living, was gone. All except 1, I noticed Izzy walking in my direction, he looked scared so I started to run up to him. "Hey Izzy over here!" I said waving. But he didn't respond, he just kept walking cautiously to what looked like my apartment. I went to touch him but my hand went right through him. "Izzy?" I said unconsciously. He stopped for a second as if he just heard something faint. "Sure Izzy, as if" Izzy said as he started to cry. I had never seen Izzy cry before, I guess its because he is always trying to be brave. I reached out to touch him again and felt something warm. It was a comforting warmness, like when someone hugs you. My hand started getting hot and I pulled it away. 

Izzy-- "Tai, is, is that you?" 

Izzy looked at me with shocked expressions showing everywhere. 

Tai-- "Yeah its me, I saw you walking to my apartment and went to touch you but my hand went right through you, then I did it again and ....." I put my hand on Izzys shoulder. ".....for some reason my hand wont go through you anymore." 

Izzy-- "Were did, you guys go? Is Matt ok?"   
Tai-- "Matts fine, well, he was the last time I saw him, one minuet we were walking in the forest looking for you guys, then I lost Matt, found Gabumon who was hot on his trail so I decided to go to find you guys, second I'm here finding you in this totally demented world. 

Izzy hesitated for a moment. 

Izzy-- "Could you... hear me?" 

I looked back, thinking it was a digimon, but there was nothing there.   
I nodded at him and I could of sworn I saw a flash of fear pass through his eyes. 

Tai-- "Izzy? You ok? Do you see something I don't"   
Izzy-- "No, I'm fine, I just am kind of scared right now, I admit"   
Tai-- "Yeah, this place is spooky, look at all the buildings, all the cars, the road the street lights everything! But were are all the people? Better yet, do you see anything that is alive apart from us two?" 

Izzy looked around him as if to look for something. 

Izzy-- "Yes I have noticed it too, I came across something before though..." Izzy said going into thought.   
Tai-- "Something living?"   
Izzy-- "A ha! There that's the garden shop!" Izzy pointed at a garden store.   
Tai-- "No offence Izzy but gardening is the least thing on my mind at the moment, don't you have something a little bit... on topic?" He rolled his eyes at me.   
Izzy-- "No Tai! The shop, it sells bark, come on I'll show you" Izzy started running towards the shop.   
Tai-- "Izzy wait up, why are you so interested in bark?"   
Izzy went in the automatic doors that seemed to also open very slowly.   
As I caught up and went through the doors there was nothing there but bags of dirt, bark, and pots. Izzy was examining the bark.   
Tai-- "Izzy what's going on? Since when did you have an interest in bark"   
Izzy didn't stop observing the different pecies.   
Izzy-- "Tai don't you see? Bark used to be living! That is, it came from something living. So that means something must be alive for any of these things to of taken place"   
Tai-- "Wow yeah your right, gee I'm sure glad you were the smart guy picked to tell us these things. One because I would be going crazy if I didn't meet anyone by now. Two because without these predictions and awncers coming from you my brain wouldn't even make sense to me. And three, your my best friend, and you can always put it into words T.K would understand, witch is the same level I think I'm at right now" I smiled at him.   
It was great to have a best friend to be lost with. At least you feel comfortable around them and you know you can talk to them without you thinking your a complete idiot, although I'm sure that's what Izzy thinks anyway. 

Izzy stood up and smiled back. 

Izzy-- "Thanks Tai, I'm glad im here with you because I lo--" Izzy coughed "because I it...... comfets me to be around the bravest person in the world, and also my life saver" 

Tai-- "Hey it was nothing, while I may have the better physical side, you my friend are now saving my mind from total insanity by trying to work this stuff out." 

Izzy smiled, he loved compliments, he never got to many at school, he was the in-doors working or in the computer room at luchtime guy.   
Some people hated him for his intelligence, something I think is stupid, of course I know its just because they are jealous that he one day will be able to get a good high paying job that could easily support a family of his own. He could go anywhere and do anything with them, were as other kids have to work hard to compete with him for the same job, while they stay up till 2 every morning learning things he already knew in class, while he is at home, leaning more and more, making it an infinite pocess.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~~ Matts Point of View ~~**

  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

******WARNING SLIGHT HORROR SCEAN!! ******   


* * *

* * *

  
"Matt wake up its me Gabumon!"   
Not again...   
"Matt.....I want to....eat you Matt....you look so chewy"   
I was curled in a ball on the floor with my eyes shut tight.   
So far, from what I can tell this is a nightmare.   
I have been swallowed twice, ripped apart once and scrached to death another. I didn't feel anything, I just felt scared. Everytime it wouuld get worse. Gabumon looked scarer each time he attacked me. I couldn't get out of this madness.   
"Matt, dont be scared, it will only hurt for a while, Digimon get hungry too you know, and it my nature to hunt for meat."   
Thats it, I'm getting sick of it now. 

I got up and looked at him, his stare alone shook me up so badly it was hard to stand up. 

"Oh you got up, you going to run from your friend?" His voice sounding like fingernails on a chalkbord. 

His eyes glowed, the left one was red, while the other was yellow. 

He was totaly black, a sotty black, with scratches and scares all over his body, his fur was shredded and a small constant flow of blood came out of his nostrals.   
His horn was broken off at half way and it looked like he tryed to sharpen it with a knife. 

I was in a nowere, it was black everywere, exsept me and Gabumon. 

"So, Matt, ARE you going to run again?" Asked Gabumon angryly 

"No"   
"Oh well" he smiled "Easy food for me this time" 

He lunged at me and had a firm grip on my left arm with his teeth. I punched with my right arm and leg.   
I was shocked to relise that every time I did this, were ever I hit him, he shattered like glass.   
I kept kicking and punching untill his body was gone and now he was just a head, an angry head.   
I bashed his right eye and it shattered, then he suddinly dissapered.   
Feeling relieved I sat back down and thought about what I had just experenced.   
I was shaking and very afraid of possably fainting.   
When Gabumon shattered, he had nothing inside him, it was like it was just a moving glass frame.   


* * *

* * *

**** End of Horror Scean ****

* * *

* * *

"Matt..." 

It was Gabumon again, he was right behind me. 

I got up really fast and swoung a puch landing it on his noise, only this time, he didn't shatter.   
"YEEOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!" The world started to fade back, and I soon relised that I had punched the real Gabumon in one of his most sencitive spots, I knew it was Gabumon becausae he didn't look scary or sound scary. 

"Gabumon!! Oh Gabumon I'm SOO sorry" I appologised   
"Gabumon, please forgive me, I was having this nightmare and, I thought you were gonna eat me and--"   
"Its ok Matt, I know, ouch" He said holding his noise.   
"Here, let me look at that for you" I said removing his two hands.   
And just like in my dreem, his noise started bleeding, two small streems fell from each nostral.   
It looked so much like my dream I started getting worried, that maby I didn't really wake up. This would be worse because I could feel everything that I touched this time. 

"Uhh, here" I put a hesitant hand under his mouth, and pressed it up.   
"Keep your noise up and it will help stop the blood flow"   
I touched his noise ever so slightly and he yelped in pain again.   
"Sorry, I should of known it would hurt" I said aplogeticly.   
"Dont worry about it, I know your just trying to help" He replyed with a soft freindly voice.   
Gabumon was the best, he had such a friendly face, he had a friendly smile, voice, and best of all, a good personality. He was the best person, or rather digimon I ever knew. 

We were in a cave, Gabumon found me lying in the ground, he said he could smell me from a mile away becaause of the sencitive noise he has (that is now out of action thanks to me). Last thing I knew was, I had met this strange guy in a hooded cloke, to being found by Gabumon. Gabumon told me that Biomon had sopotted Izzy and they were going after him. T.K wanted to go with Gabumon but Gabumon refused to let him go, he would be much safer with Sora and Mimi and their digimon plus his digimon, insted of Just gabumon, him and Patamon.   
I was really pleased with Gabumon, thinking about my brother like that, he is so sensibal, thats why I put alot of fathe and trust into him. 

I wonder if its daylight yet?   
We were quite far in the cave, Gabumon had a small fire going to keep me warm, the same thing as Tai did, I had major Dejavoo last night. 

Speeking of Tai, apparantly he went off to find the others, Gabumon and him found eachother and agreed to seperate. It didn't quite make sence to me, but I trusted my Digimon so I left it to that. 

**~~ Izzys Point Of View ~~**

Hmm... that would make sence.. 

Tai-- " I wonder if I forgot how to read, maby both of us have"   
The latest development started when we tryed to read a tag to find out were the bark came from. Nither of us could read it, the letters were all gumbled up, we trued reading signs that said "reHayiQ JmbcKlwaz" and News papers with upside down words placed all over. The only thing that wasn't missing were the pictures. They were fine, but the words in the pictures wern't. 

Izzy-- "Tai i hink I got it, my theory is we are just in a dreem of some sort"   
Tai-- "How did you manage that Izzy?"   
Izzy-- "Well, about year ago I stumbled apon a webpage dedicated to the human brain. It had lots of intresting information and I ended up reading it all."   
Tai-- "Man Izzy its like your studying for you very own exsam"   
Izzy-- "Yes well, getting back to the point I remember comeing accros some information about what parts of the brain do what. And on the left hand side of the brain there is a section that handles your reading ability, on the right there is a seperate section that handles your dreaming ablity. If we really are dreaming it would make sence that cant read anything because right now we are using the right hand side of the brain while the left is dorment."   
Tai-- "So your saying all this is just a dreem?"   
Izzy-- "Presisely, the right hand side cannot read and that would be the side we are using right now."   
Tai-- "So whats your plan on waking us up? This place is creepy"   
Izzy-- "Uhh well, I'm kinda still working on that"   
Tai-- "Great....." Tai finished sarcasticly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It wasn't untill night fell that we had given up and went to Tais apartment. We had tryed everything imaginable and pratical, from making noises to running into walls. Nothing seemed to wake us. 

We finnaly started to get tired (which was weird because we, in theory were already sleeping) and headed for bed, Tai was on the top bunk while I was on the bottom bunk. 

Tai-- " I dont know about you Izz but I'm suddinly really sleepy" 

I thought about it that for a second. 

Izzy-- "Hey Tai, do you think we could have a dreem within a dreem?" 

Tai-- "I hope not, what if I dont wake up from that one ither! I'll have two to get out of!"   
Izzy-- "Then, in that case the safest thing to do would be to not fall asleep"   
Tai-- "Your kidding! I was only joking you know"   
Izzy-- "Tai you raised a good point, we can't afford to fall asleep"   
Tai-- "Why do I ever open my big mouth..." 

There was a silence between us and I was afraid that Tai had gone to sleep. 

Izzy-- "Tai? You awake?"   
Tai-- "Yes, I'm still here"   
Izzy-- "Oh ok, just wondering" 

There was yet another long silence and all through it I was thinking and thinking about everything that had happend.   
Tai had already saved me alot in the past and today he carryed me, risking his own life for his. He really cared for me. Not somthing I get too much of, thats why I turn to computers and school. Whenever I'm studying I escape from my emotions, I could loose the voices of the school students teasing me because I had a gift they didn't posses. The way I saw it, my gift was more a curse, a curse that damned me to endless suffering. No one knew, not even my parents, that all I wanted, was to be normal. To be like them, but I could never be normal, it was too late, I had to live with my choice you can't just go changing it. It dosn't work that way.   
  
  
  
  


**~~Tais Point Of View~~**

  
  
  
  


Tai-- "Izzy do you think we will ever get out of this dream?"   
Izzy-- "Most likely, I just need to think about it more" 

I began thinking about today, the weird today, and last night with Matt. I wish I was with Matt again although now I'm back with my best friend. Izzy. I thought about Izzy and how long I had known him, although we didn't share the same intrest Izzy remained my very best friend. Now that I have relised I'm gay I began to relook those years and relised I liked Izzy alot more than I thought I had, ALOT more. 

He rivals Matt. But he is the complete oppisite of Matt.   


Izzy is smart, Matt is probibly adverage, Matt is a 'cool dude', Izzy isn't Matt is blond, Izzys a red head. Matt is tall, Izzy is short. And this list goes on and on. 

Then I remembered I would always play soccor with him in the carparks, we played at the citys park too and had a blast. We teased the girls and phranked the boys... That is...untill he started staying inside....said he had other things to do, after that we didn't see eachother much, only at school.   
Now I feel like I did before, like we never lost contact, like none of this ever happend.   


Now that I know my true feelings, I think of him as soo smart.......soooo sexy.....sooo......Izzy.....   
But I need to know if this is really him, and if it is this would be a good time to think up some things to ask him. I debeated with myself on what to say and eventually came up with the ever so lame;   


Tai-- "Izzy...do you feel anything? Like fear and excitement and...other things?"   
Izzy-- "Yes why?"   
Tai-- "Well I was just thinking about this deam stuff and normaly I don't feel like I do now in a dream"   
Izzy-- "What do you feel like?" 

Woah! Did that..? NO snap out of it Tai he just made a clumsy mistake......or did he? 

Tai-- "Exuse me?!?"   
Izzy-- "Uhhh...what I mean is what are you feeling..." Izzy quickly corrected himself. 

I felt a bit confussed, was he thinking along the same lines as I? I couldn't believe it! It cant be real! He said it with his own.....no......this is just a dream.....its just a dream, how could I forget. I suddinly lost my excitement and relised there was a uneasy scilence in the room. 

I threw my covers off me and jumped off the bunk to face Izzy.   
Tai-- "Izzy, if this really is you, then, what was the first sports card you ever owned?"   
Izzy-- "Umm.... I think it was one you bought me, it was a picture of our towns best baseball player"   
Tai-- "What about mums cooking? Is it true they taste like garbage?"   
Izzy-- "What do you mean? I like your mothers recipies!" 

He even got the trick question right....it MUST be Izzy! 

Tai-- "And what did you really mean about 'What do you feel like' ?" 

Izzy fell scilent and turnd around to face the wall. 

Izzy-- "nothing" He mumbled 

I knew it! This is great! Izzy likes me! Tachi Kamiya!   
I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
Tai-- "Nothing eh?" 

* * *

Matts Point Of View   


* * *

Matt-- "Were was the way back to camp?" I asked Gabumon. We were out of the cave now and in the sun filled lanscape.   
Gabumon-- "To be honest I really dont know, usally I just use my noise for navigation but I can't smell a thing"   
Matt-- "Great, well we might as well go find some food, I'm starving, how about you Gabumon?"   
Gabumon-- "Sounds great! But does it have to be fish again?"   
Matt-- "Might have to be, ither that or berryes. Why are you complaining? You cant even taste without your nose!"   
Gabumon-- "OH Matt you know I was only kidding!"   
Matt-- "Yeah well stop its driving me insane!" I snapped, immediatly feeling bad.   
I sighed and appologised. I really should watch my temper, and focous on what has and is happening.   
Matt-- "Hey do you think Tai will worry?" 

Gabumon didn't speek for a moment. 

Gabumon-- "Tai? Or Tai and the...others" 

Doh, how could I be so stupid! 

Matt-- "Well you know, what I ment is, well because Tai is the selfproclaimed leader, he should, be, the one to worry." 

Duhh, well that went smooth! 

Gabumon-- "Oh ok Matt" 

Gee, my digimon really believed me. He is a doofis sometimes! I laughed mentaily. 

"Who is this... Tai?" I heard a voice behind me, and Gabumon got straight to his feet. Obviosly he wasn't as alurt because of his lack of smelling ability.   
I turned almost loosing my balance because of the partial shock that ran through me.   
I reconoise this person, he is the one I talked to before meeting up with Gabumon. 

Matt-- "Who ARE you?" 

"I told you, I'm nobody I do not exsist in physical form yet" 

Matt-- "What do you mean yet, besides, thats not possable" 

"Ahh, young one, so nieve, so silly, so stupid" 

Matt-- "Who are you calling stupid you freak!" 

"You of course, you see, I know all about you, and your Gabumon, and your friend Tai, you wont want to know what I can show you" 

Matt-- "Wha? What do you mean? Awncer ME!" 

"Well, I am awear of your feelings for Tai, feelings that at present have not made their way to the surface. Not even you yourself will be awear of them untill somthing sparkes it off" 

I thought about that for a second. If what I THOUGHT I was feeling was real, then the true feelings would just be a start. 

"Yes, yes, I see they are starting to crawl out of their containment" 

Matt-- " What did you mean by not liking what i could show you? What have you done to them?" I demanded totaly ignoring his statements. 

"Are you sure you want to know? I have them imprissend in my castle" 

Somthing like a portal opened in frount of were he was standing and a picture of Tai and Izzy hugging eachother in a prisen cell with the other digidestand sleeping as well. 

"You see, Tai has no intrest in you, he only saved you because he needs you to get out of this world." 

The words 'no intrest' cut right through me like a knife sclicing a tomato. 

Gabumon-- "Matt don't listen to him its not true!" 

"You dont believe me? Then look at what they are doing in their dream!" 

The image in frount of me changed into Tai and Izzy in bed, the same bed, doing.... 

Gabumon-- "Matt dont listen to him, he is evil I can sence it! He wants to make troubble!" 

I really more than anything wanted to belive my digimon, but somthing told me otherwise, the little voice in my head told me he was right, whoever or whatever he was. 

"I told you you wouldn't like it, I should go, you belive what you want" 

Matt-- "WAIT! Take me to were Tai and Izzy are! I want to see this for myself!" 

Then in a blink of an eye, I found myself in a room, a dark room, Gabumon was no were to be seen, nither was that creepy guy, I noticed Tai and Izzy asleep cuddeling eachother and took 2 steps towards them before I heard another voice. 

"Welcome to my home, I, am Devimon"   


* * *

Well thats it for chapter 7!!!   
  


It was actully going to be longer but I decided to toucher all you people out there :) 

I think Tai and Izzy Are gonna get the funky thing ON!!! YEAH!!  
  
*Matt wacks Sebby in the face with a 'stick'*  
  
  
Matt-- "This is not a hentai BAKA! Besides Taichi is mine! See ya next chapter readers!!"  
  
Taichi-- "Im sure Sonic would like to me to mention that you should review this chapter so he can make more and so I and evetually decide who I'm gonna be with"  
  
Izzy-- "And Sonic would also probibly like me to thank you on his part for reading his fic because now he is gonna tie Tachi up with me"  
  
Matt-- "Thats not gonna happen shorty cos I'M the one Tachi-chan is ending up with" 

Izzy-- "No ME!!"  
  
Matt-- "Come on get real, its me!"  
  
Izzy-- "Me" 

Matt-- "Me" 

Taichi-chan -- *Sigh* oh well at least I'll be busy next chapter"  
  
*Mat and Izzy still fighting in the background*   
  


-----   


- S   
-- o   
--- N   
---- i   
----- C 


	8. Evil Hurts

Chapter 8  
  
Two Of A Kind  
  
  
Hi its me again, this is chapter 8 of my ever so seemingly neverending fan fic.  
I plan to make 1 or 2 chapters after this one but im aiming for 10 chapters alltogeather.  
  
Tai-- "HEY SoNiC! I just finished reading my script and I can't believe you---" *Promtly tapes up Tais mouth*  
  
  
NO giving anything away! Or else the readers wont have a reason to read my work.  
  
Mimi-- "You know, that can't be such a bad thing"  
  
*Tapes up Mimi's mouth*  
  
I thought I told you guys not to hassle me.  
  
Everyone-- "We're sorry"  
  
*Forgives everyone*  
  
Ok, now lets see, ahh yes the evil.......  
  
D  
I  
S  
C  
L  
A  
M  
E  
R  
..  
I do NOT own Digimon (Although if I did and when I do Digimon 04 will include some really hot guys like Tai, Matt and Izzy and my Yaoi fics will become a relatily)  
  
This fic is not an offical part of the story (Although heaps of ppl wish it was) and is only for the readers enjoyment, I make no money making this fic, infact it costs me (actully Mum and Dad Pay XD ) money in power bills to type it out on the computer so don't sue me please!  
  
  
  
  
Ok now we can get onto the fic.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Tais Point Of View  
  


* * *

  
  
  
My head hurt so much, it felt like I have a bad migrain.  
But I desurved it for what I had done.  
How could I of let him slip though my fingers?  
  
Joe-- "Tai, Izzy and I are going to try and find another way in"  
  
I'm so stupid  
  
Joe-- "Tai?"  
  
I mean, sure I make a few mistakes now and then but this was major.  
  
Joe -- "TAI!"  
  
Tai -- "Huh what, oh yes go ahead"  
  
Man, who am I kidding, I'm the worst leader in the world.  
  
Joe-- "Hey don't worry Tai, we'll get him back"  
  
This must be the 8th day at trying this.  
  
Matt was still held prisoner by Divimon all because of me.  
  
It all started in the cell when Izzy and I woke up and I heard Matt playing his harmonica, at the time it gave me a huge headace because I just woke up, it sounded like my alarm and without thinking I yelled at him for playing that blasted thing and then the anger between us escilated to me telling him how much of a useless jerk he was and that he didn't do anything to help out group. I told him how stupid he was and how sad and depressed he always was and to just grow up. That was when he shut up. He never spoke to me again. By the 4th day our friends broke down the cell doors and Soras and Mimi's Digimon had evolved even further, so Joes and he blasted the casels walls down for a quick escape, we were high up so Sora told us to get on Flamedramons back (Soras Digimon Evolved) and she would fly us down. Izzy, went first then I called for Matt to move but he didn't budge, he just looked at me, I saw how mad he was at me but I also saw how really sad he was. I didn't know untill that moment that I had killed the inner Matt. After the third try Sora dragged me on and we flew out of there, we left him behind.  
  
We left him behind!!!!!  
  
I feel like crying, I can't believe myself, I'm such a jerk, and asshole, a looser a fucking dumb-numb nuts!   
  
Now T.K won't speek to me ither because knows its all my fault.  
  
Mimi -- "Tai!!!!"  
  
I turned around, trying to find the histerical call, I saw Mimi running up to me as fast as she could.  
  
Mimi-- "Tai! We- we can't find T.K!!!"  
  
Tai-- "What??"  
  
Mimi-- "No one has seen him for at least an hour!"  
  
No, this can't be happening  
  
Tai-- "Well lets go find him"  
  
I ran off to join the rest of the group trying to assult the castle, Agumon close by me.  
  
I had already lost T.K's brother, the one I really loved, I'm not going to let myself loose T.K.  
  


* * *

  
  
T.K's Point of View  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Patamon-- "T.K come on lets get back to the others, its dark and scary going though these dark hallways"  
  
T.K-- "No Patamon I must find my brother, they don't really want him back I can tell"  
  
Patamon-- "What? T.K how could you think such a thing?"  
  
T.K-- "Because incase you haven't noticed Matt has been fighting with the group the whole time, ever since we got here, they all hate him, especially Tai, thats why he left my brother behind"  
  
Sora-- "T.K! There you are!"  
  
I looked behind me and saw Sora run up to me with Biomon flying next to her.  
  
T.K-- "Don't try and stop me Sora, I'm going to find Matt even if you guys are going to leave without me"  
  
Sora was right in front of me now, she looked very consurned and I knew she was going to try and get me out of here.  
  
Sora-- "T.K I want to find your brother too but you can't just run off like that! This is a dangerous place!"  
  
"Very " A voice said suddinly, I reconised that voice.  
I turned around slowly and saw the digimon that call himself Devimon walking towards us.  
  
T.K-- "It's you again! Who are you and what do you want with us?"  
  
Sora hushed me by putting her hand infront of my mouth.  
  
Devimon-- "Who am I? You want to know who I am?"  
  
Sora-- "Yeah who are you anyway and what exsactly do you want with us kids?"  
  
With that he raised both arms simultainasly and extended his fingers.  
A trapp door in the ground opened and my brother was contained in a jail cell asleep.  
  
Sora-- "Matt!!!!!!"  
  
I could hardly believe my eyes, it was my brother.  
  
He wasted no time in showing us the remainder of our demand. Devimon flicked his fingers and a bubble appered above my brother. Somthing was happening in that bubble.  
  
Devimon-- " I am the Digital worlds nightmare creator "  
  
I looked closely at the bubble and saw my brother in his dream, he was at school and he looked around my age, but he was being picked on by the other kids.  
  
Devimon-- "For me to survive I need darknees and hatred, I need lonelyness, sadness, torutre, but most of all I need things to suffer, so they can feed me their darkness and so I can become increasingly more powerfull"  
  
T.K-- "You jerk why don't you pick on someone your own size?"  
  
Devimon-- "Because...."  
  
Devimon smiled evily and stared at me with dark scary eyes that felt like 1000 nails in my heart.  
  
Devimon-- "Your, brother has a darkness so pure I must have it. I have studied humans for a long time. I found out alot of things but the one that annoyed me the most was they would usally destroy themselvs before getting to this stage, this, amazing consontration of suffering."  
  
T.K-- "Let him go now!! I don't care just let him go!"  
  
Devimon looked mad all of a suddin  
  
Devimon-- "I dont need to listen to this, I already have the means to take over this world and all the others that come with it, incuding yours"  
  
Tai-- "You won't have to, get ready to fight Devimon"  
  
I looked behind me and spotted Tai, I felt relieved that one of the tough big boys were handeling this now.  
  
Sora-- "Thats right, Biomon, digivolve!!!"  
  


* * *

  
~~Tai's Point Of View~~  


* * *

  
Biomon promtly digivolved into Flamedramon and I also gave out my command for Agumon to digivolve.  
By the time Agumon finished digivolving into Greymon , Soras digimon - Flamedramon had finished her attack on devimon will little effect.  
  
Tai-- "Allright Greymon we havn't had much practice but show him just how tough you are already!"  
Greymon-- "Got it, I'm going to eat him for my dinner"  
Tai-- "Yeah thats the spirit!!!!!"  
  
With that Greymon used his fire-frenzy attack, it was like his pepper-breath attack as Agumon but bigger and way more powerful and he could fire out multipul shots like a machene gun.  
  
The balls hit Devimon and the room started to heat up with the joint efforts of the two Digimon.  
  
As the blinding light dimmed and the smoke had cleared, to our shock and amazement Devimon was still standing there, angryer than ever.  
  
Sora-- "No way! Impossable"   
  
T.K-- "Patamon use your bubble-blow!"  
Patamon-- "Bubble blow"  
  
Patamons attack hit but devimon showed no pain whatsoever.  
  
Devimon-- "Ohh, that tickled a bit"  
  
Devimon then raised his arm but before he could attack Patamon Sora knocked him over  
  
Tai-- "Sora are you crazy!!"  
Sora got thrown into the air and followed by a terrafied scream.   
  
I yelled at Flamedramon to go catch her and just by a few millimerers flamedramon managed to catch Sora.  
  
I wasted no time and told Greymon to attack who was followed by Flamedramon, Sora staryed on and rode on Flamedramons back.  
Devimon seemed to dodgle most of the attacks and started to slow down.  
I thought it was because of all the damage we were inflicting apon him but under close inspection I relised he had no injurys whatsoever.  
I didn't understand it, of course we didn't stop, attack after attack after attack he would get weaker and weaker and weaker.  
  
Mimi-- "Tai? T.K? Sora?"  
We heard Mimi befind us and I turned to look and saw Togamon in tow  
Tai-- "All right Mimi you made it!!"  
Mimi-- "Izzy and Jow are holding off the guards and I came over to help because we heard noises"  
Devimon-- "Oh look more loosers I'm going to have to kill!"  
Mimi-- "You watch your mouth, we will teach you eh Togamon!?"  
Togamon--"You bet how about some Needle-Spray!"   
  
Devimon avoided the attack but I had a plan.  
  
Togamon had another attempt and just as devimon tryed to avoid the needle spray I signeld Greymon to attack aproximatly were Devimon was going to land, Greymon got a direct hit and flamedramon also joined in.  
  
Mimi-- "Now Togamon!"  
  
Togamon yet again attacked the now slightly dased Devimon and got a direct hit.  
  
I heard the most ear-pearcing noise erupt from Devimon as the needles went through his hands, arms and sholders leaving him pinned  
  
It wasn't untill now I noticed T.K right were Matt was and Patamon did a boom-bubble that seemed to free Matt who was still uncosiuse  
  
Devimon-- "Fools!!" Devimon screched  
Devimon-- "You have not won! I mearly didn't have to activate the hatered and suffering!"  
  
All of a suddin Devimons eyes glowed, one yellow, one blue, and instantly Matt started screaming and crying.  
  
Sora-- "Flamedramon attack!!"  
Tai-- "You too Greymon!"  
  
Both digimon hit but it haqd no effect.  
  
T.K-- "Stop it your hurting him!!!!!"  
Devimon only increased the bizzare spell that touchered Matt.  
  
T.K-- "SSSSTTTTOOOOOPPPPP IIIIITTTTT!!!!!!" T.K scremed as loud as he could and charged at Devimon  
Sora-- "T.K stop!!!"   
I ran after T.K and Sora also tryed to grab him using Flamedramon before he reached Devimon but non of us reached him on time. Devimon broke free of the needles that kept him imprisond and grabed T.K with his right arm. T.K waled and Patamon called out to him.  
Matt seemed to ract to each of T.K's screams when it hit me.  
  
Devimon is the creator of bad dreams, he must be sending all of T.K's suffering directly to Matt and then feeding off Matt's climaxing tourcher.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, I ran towards Devimon and knocked him over and he dropped T.K who crawled away.  
  
Now that I had Devimon pinned down there was only one thing left to do.....  


* * *

  
~~Sora's Point of View~~  


* * *

  
Tai-- "T.K and Patamon get Matt out of here NOW"  
  
Tai was struggling to hold Devimon down while T.K and Patamon left with Matt.  
I had no idea what to do, I wasn't a leader, I wasn't a desition maker, I couldn't think of how to help Tai.  
  
Tai-- "Sora, Mimi tell your digimon to attack now and dont stop, you too Greymon!"  
Mimi-- "But Tai"  
  
Tai-- "JUST DO IT!!!!!!!" He squeeled   
Greymon-- "Tai I.."  
Tai-- "I can't hold him for any longer!" He shouted weakly  
  
I couldn't kill Tai, up untill now it was Matt I was after, but ever since I saw Tai for who he really was I began to really really like him, I couldn't kill him.   
  
But before I could react Greymon reluctantly attacked and Tai tryed to move out of the way but the explosion sent him flying into the cold brick wall.  
  
I signaledd Flamedramon to attack and Togamon also joined in.  
While all three were pounding Devimon I hopped off Flamedramon and sprinted over to Tai.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Izzy and Joe running towards me and Kabuterymon and Ikakumon started attacking Devimon with all they had.   
  
Bits of shards started to fly towards me and I tryed to pick up Tai and carry him but I was to weak to do it on my own.  
I could feel the chunks hitting my legs and my back and I screamed in pain as more and more and more hit untill I felt faint.  
The last think I saw was Joe putting his arms around me then I lost consiousness  
  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 8 DONE  
  
I know its short but next chapter is not going to take as long as this one.  
  
If you want to be notifyed about new chapter relases when you REVIEW :D just request to be noted and leave your e-mail.  
  
I promise I'll get next chapter out real soon!!  
  
_____  
  
- S  
-- o  
--- N  
---- i  
----- C  
**  



	9. Pecies of the Puzzle

Chapter 9  
  
  
**Unfarmilior Breathing**  
**  
And  
  
  
A Unexpected Revenge  
**   
  
  
Welcome to chapter 9! Getting near the end of this series people, can you believe I am going to complete this after a year of starting it??  
  
  
**Note: Beta reader has not yet read this but I can't wait to post it for all the people here so this is the draft so please exuse my horrid writing skills....**  
  
At the begining there is a flashback for Matt let me explain how it works. Each bullet point with text in _italics_ is a different flashback Matt is having, all you need to do Is read what each image is about, the bold text inbetween is Matts thoughs in the form of a voiceover, not too hard to figure out eh? :)  
  
^___^  
  
Here is the discalmer:  
  
Please don't sue, all your digimon are belong to Taoi and FoxKids. If in future I will take all everything I would make then this yaoi true.  
I don't own all digimon and making no money to from this.  
I make this fic with all my happyness for the readers.  
  


* * *

  
~~Matts Point of View~~  
  
Am I always going to be stuck in this darkness?  
  
I don't feel the same. Its like I'm a totaly different person, I don't feel the same  
*****************  
FLASHBACK-IMAGES  
_  
_ _Chearful Tai_ _Smiling T.K_ _Paranoied Joe_ _Sora playing soccer_ _Izzy Typing on his computer_ _Mimi Swapping hats with a friend..._ **Tai, Mimi, Izzy, Sora and.. T.K. Why do I keep thinking about them?**  
_Tai holding his soccer ball and smiling_ **Why must I suffer everytime I look at them?**  
_Tai reaching his hand out to Matt_ **Why do I have to be so stubbern?**  
_Tai Saying Sorry to Matt_ **But why do they have to be so nieve?**  
_Tai Looking Sad_ **Why don't they know what real sadness is?**  
**Why can't I be happy?  
Why isn't Tai happy?  
Tai has nothing to be sad about.  
Only I should be living with such constant torment**.  
  
_Gabumon hugging Matt_ **Why is Gabumon the only one I can rely on? The only one I can call a friend?  
**  
_Gabumon giving up his fur to give to the cold and wet Matt_ **He's my only friend, my best friend.....  
  
** *****************  
ENDING OFFLASHBACK-IMAGES  
*****************  
  
~~Joes point of View~~  
  
Sora-- "So its true then?"  
Izzy-- "Yeah"  
  
Tai was sitting coslegged and bent over by Matts side like a wilting flower, holding his hand, rubbing them gently as if to try and keep them warm.  
Gabumon was also seated beside Matt and Agumon was asleep around the fire he has created with his pepper-breath.  
Of course, Gabumon gave up his fur to keep Matt warm. I could tell he was shy about taking his fur off but he was brave and he took it off anyway to keep Matt warm, and even though he hated people (and digimon) seeing him without his fur he still sat there beside Matt, waiting for him to get up.  
  
T.K-- "Izzy, what dose that mean?"  
  
I could never of guessed.  
  
Sora-- "T.K, Matt will tell you when he's ready"  
  
I watched them and watched them, I could see what Izzy said was true.  
Tai rejected any food or water saying he wasn't going to eat untill Matt was awake.  
Izzy told me Tai wouldn't eat untill he was awake.  
  
Its so unusial, I never saw Tai as one of them.  
  
Tai is so upset, if only I knew what to do.  
  
I felt a tap on the sholder and heard a whisper in my ear, it was the distictive voice of Mimi.  
  
Mimi-- "Joe, Matt isn't looking to good at all, you should go and check on him again. Don't tell Tai, just say your just checking to see how he's doing"  
  
  
  
I nodded in agreement and made my way over. As I approched Gabumon looked up and smiled. Gabumon had alot of fathe in me, I wish I didn't need to carry this burdan, everyone seems to rely on me. Tai just sat there as if he didn't notice me, I sat above Matt's resting head and felt his forhead. It was warm, but at the same time it was cold-feaverish like. I looked over at Tai with his tear soaked closed eyes. I could only guess what was happening in his mind.   
  
Tai-- "Joe, make him--"  
  
Tai struggled to make out the sentence, insted he burst into a flood of tears. I didn't know what to do, but to my releafe I saw Mimi approch. She gestured me to look at Matt while she delt with Tai. I felt checked his glands at the side of his neck and checked his pulse. He seemed to be stable just badly brused and suffering from a little loss of blood.   
  
I looked for Sora who was orgonising my MedBag and saw T.K hugging her with Sora rubbing his back and rocking him as if she was his mother.   
  
I got a fright when Tai burst out into anger, he yelled at Matt because Tai ended up always needing to take care of him. That only set T.Ks eyes on overflow and a resulted sore hand after he punched the ground near Matt. This was a disaster, everyone was upset, we didn't know how to get home and to be honest I don't know what else I can do for him, all I could think of was lots and lots of rest.  
  
I noticed sweet building up on his forhead and wiped it away with some cloth.   
When I took the cloth away I noticed his eyes were open.  
  
Joe-- "Matt??" I said automaticly  
But he didn't move a mussle, he was looking directly at the sky above him.   
Tai, T.K and everyone imediatly got up and croweded around Matt.  
Tai-- "Matt? MATT can you hear me??"  
Gabumon-- "Matt, its me Gabumon you digimon"  
  
Nothing. He didn't respond at all. Tai instictivly waved his hand over his face twice and when we look at Matts face again his expression turned from nothing into a chilling glare. He was glaring at Tai who started to look scared, like he saw somthing in his eyes that made him want to hide under the nearest bedsheets. I dared not to touch him, infact I took 3 steps backwards. As I was moving back I noticed his eyes slowly look in my direction and suddinly I felt like a possom on the road staring at the lights of an on coming car. Everyone was silent and although I wanted to scream at the top of my voice I didn't dare test my luck that things wouldn't get any worse.  
His eyes moved away from me and shot straight to Izzy who made a nervious sound and stumbled backwards.  
  
  
Matt-- "It was you, one of the ones I saw in the dream"  
Izzy-- "Wh-wh-ah-"   
Izzy was at a loss of words.  
  
Gabumon-- "Somthings not right, I can't smell it but I can hear it"  
  
I noticed Gomamon tilted his head to the side as if to listen very carfully.  
After a few seconds he relised what Gabumon had noticed and looked at Matt all confused.  
Gomamon-- "I hear it too"  
Gabumon-- "Its bizzare, I don't know how else to explain it but to say its like there are two people breathing for Matt"  
  
I didn't know what they were talking about but I didn't bother to ask, I was to scared to even lift my finger.  
  
T.K-- "What do you mean? My brother is only one person"  
  
Gomamon-- "Yeah but when he breaths I hear a normal inhaleing sound, but when he exhales somthing else inhales, then a pattern starts to appear were when Matt is inhaling he is exhailing at the same time and vica-versa.  
  
Gabumon-- "But one of them don't sound like how Matt breaths"  
  
**~~Tai's Point of View~~**  
  
Matt started to show move, he carfully got up but stumbled. I tryed to catch him but Gabumon got in there before me.  
  
Gabumon-- "Matt are you ok?"  
He didn't awncer, he just lay there for a few seconds before lifting himself again. It looked like he was using all of the strength left inside him just to keep upright. I started to worry, what was going on with Matt?  
  
Matt--"That day, in the school yard, you were there wern't you?"  
Izzy just stood there nervious and started to look pale.  
T.K-- "What are you talking about Matt?"  
Matt-- "Izzy, you, your friend and his two older brothers"  
Izzy-- "SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!!" Izz scremed at the top of his lungs as he put his hands over his ears.  
Izzy-- "THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN IT WASN'T REAL!"  
  
I could see he was in Izzy was in some major destress. Mimi tryed to calm him down while Sora just looked over at Matt staring, like she was having some sort of flashback herself.  
  
  
  
**  
~~ (Readers Point Of View) ~~  
** *************************************************  
FLASHBACK  
***********************************************  
  
** You see Sora and her friend Zoe arranging flowers and playing with some girls play dolls. Sora has a pink lunchbox and Zoe's is a purple one with rambow coloured butterfly stickers on it.   
  
Sora-- "Hey Zoe! Over there look! Oh wow that flower is so pretty"  
  
Sora and Zoe pick up their things except for Zoe who had a habbit of leaving somthing behind. This time it was her purple lunchbox with rambow stickers on it. A little blond boy almost trips on the lunchbox while walking by to find the bathroom. He takes a look at the lunchbox curiosly, he even picks it up to look for a name but there wasn't one so he sat down and opened it hoping to find a name written on the inside lid of the lunchbox were it wouldn't rub off.  
  
Meanwhile one red head and 3 other blue haird bullies noticed this percululare boy with the funny looking lunchbox.  
  
Sam-- "Hey, guys, checkout that queer fuc*" The oldest said, aging at around 12 years old.  
Tarren-- "$hit, that dudes got some nerve coming to our school" The younger of the 3 brothers spoke, aging at around 11 years old.  
Dan-- "What are you guys gonna do?" The youngest of the three questiond, aging aroung 7 years old.  
Sam-- "Teach him we don't allow freaks like him here"  
  
The group started to move towards the blond kid.   
Izzy-- "Why is he a freak?" the red head asked aged around 5 years old  
Dan-- "'Cos Izzy, hes is the kinda boy who grows up liking boys insted of girls, and when he does he will do all these things to you that are just wrong, nature forbids it"  
Izzy-- "Oh, is he really that bad"  
  
The oldest of the 3 brothers stoped and whisperd somthing in Izzy's ear witch made him tremble and cover his crotch nervously.  
  
The older boy smiled and continued to walk towards the blond boys direction, with Izzy in close tow.  
  
Sam-- "Hey kid, don't you know outcasts arn't allowed at this school?"  
  
The boy didn't reply, he had no idea that they were talking to him.  
  
  
Tarren-- "Hey he was talking to you kid" the boy shouted as he kicked the blond in the side.  
  
The blond kid fell over almost but managed to save his head from crashing against the hard stoney road.  
Sam started to get angry at the blond kid, he hated him so much for what he was and what he did. He moved over to kick the blond kid before punching him as hard as he could around the head.  
  
Izzy-- "You jerk, you bully, you fag!!"  
  
Matt-- "Oww hey what did I do?" The blond kid whined almost bursting into tears.  
Zoe-- "HEY YOU JERK!! Thats MY lunchbox give it back" the little girl screemed  
Tarren-- "So you stole this girls lunchbox? You are worse than I thought...."  
Matt-- "I didn't take it honest"  
  
The little girl took back her lunchbox from the now brused and crying boy.  
  
Matt-- "What have I done to you!? Why do you hurt me?"  
Izzy-- "We hurt you because you desurve to be hurt Matt"  
Tarren-- "You and all the sick people from your kind!"  
Dan-- "You desurve to die!"  
Matt-- "Ill telll the teacher!"  
Sam-- "Teachers don't give a shit about you, not a shit, a damn, an anything, no one cares can't you see? You don't belong here and no one wants you here! You have no friends, you will never have friends, you will never have a life. You should just leave"  
Tarren-- "Or we will make you leave"  
  
**  
** *************************************************** ** END OF FLAHBACK  
** **  
** ***************************************************   
** ~~Tai's Point of View~~**  
  
Matt began to shake and collapsed to the ground and once more Gabumon caught him. He whispered somthing to Gabumon that no one could quite make out. Gabumon nodded and carryed him away as fast as he could. I tryed to stop them but Gabumon yelled not to follow and that they will return when Matt was ready.  
  
  
Whatever happened between Matt and Izzy in the past has definantly come back to haunt them. Somehow I felt apart of it too in a strange sortof way I couln't put my finger on.  
  


* * *

  
  
There it is, chpater 9 done. I BET YOU NEVER SAW THAT COMING!!!  
  
It all makes sence if u remember the previous chapters though :)   
Although, why does Izzy like Tai??? Or??? Does he?????   
  
  
Anyway Like my suprisse? I hinted Taishiro again and again and again, but now that the real reason has come out we are about to learn somthing new from the computer dude!!  
  
Don't be too suprissed though, everything that happens in this fic is used for a reason like when we first got hints from Matts dream about his background, and why Izzy was down all the time because he was somthing that people would hate him for........but........what does that mean now?  
  
There are still a few pecies of my Puzzle missing, I plan on at least 3 more chapters.........  
  
Also one last thing, this fic is officaly now called 'Ishida's Burning' insted of 'Digimon story'. The reason i waited till now to change it was because I didn't want to send out any drop of hints to what or who this story was going to be about, hence the multipul points of view and the lack of main focus. I thought I would do somthing different to everyone else. Why? Mostly because all the other fics you kindof get a hint from the beginning about who this is about and what will probbably happen to them and you always know that in the end of predictable storys *EVIL SMILE* there are happy endings.........will there be one for me? Im not telling!! :D  
  
PLEASE REVIEW and I PROMISE to finish the story sooner rather than later ^___^   
  
AND A **BIG BIG THANKYOU TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED AND STUCK WITH ME AND MY FFIC** I LOVE YOU ALL ^____^!!!!!!!!   
  
  
SoNiC  
  
  
P.S If you would like to be notifyed when the next chapter comes out feel free to leave your e-mail address and Ill send you an e-mail once I put up the next chapter.  



End file.
